La venganza de un millonario
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Aunque es millonario y un gran partido, a Emmet McCarthy nunca le ha interesado el matrimonio. El único interés de este atractivo magnate de Forks es la venganza, y Rosalie Stanley, la hija de su enemigo, es fundamental para llevar a cabo su plan. Adaptacion primera parte de trilogía tres amigos millonarios.-
1. Prologo

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.-**

**Prólogo**

Emmet aumentaba la presión sobre el volante a medida que se aproximaba a la dirección que le habían dado.

—El señor Stanley no está en la oficina —le habían dicho cuando había ido a Stanley Mortgages una hora y media antes.

Inicialmente la recepcionista se había negado a decirle dónde encontrar a Alistair Stanley, el presidente de la compañía hipotecaria Stanley Mortgages, pero al decirle Emmet que se trataba de un asunto urgente relacionado con el fallecimiento de un asociado, obtuvo la información que necesitaba: el señor y la señora Stanley habían ido a visitar las obras de su casa en la exclusiva urbanización Belleview Hill de Forks.

Emmet contemplaba la mansión en ese momento con amargura. ¡Era increíble lo que uno se podía comprar con el dinero ajeno!

Hizo girar el volante de su viejo coche hacia la casa y frenó delante de la puerta con un chirrido de ruedas. Un hombre de mediana edad con un traje de corte impecable y una esbelta rubia estaban en el porche. Emmet pensó en ella como una «mujer objeto».

Sin pararse a reflexionar, subió la escalinata hacia el hombre que había arrastrado a su padre el suicidio.

—¡Alistair Stanley!

El hombre lo miró con indiferencia a pesar de su actitud agresiva.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Emmet apretó los puños para no golpearlo.

—He venido a decirle que mi padre se suicidó la semana pasada.

Stanley arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y quién es su padre?

—Keith McCarthy.

—No lo conozco.

¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba, y sin embargo su padre le había contado que había ido a suplicarle que le retrasara el pago del préstamo!

—Le conocía lo bastante como para dejarle que hipotecara su granja en dos ocasiones —masculló Emmet—. Por culpa de los diez años de sequía, se había quedado sin ganado, sin cultivos y sin ingresos. Pero a usted le interesaba la tierra, por eso le dejó endeudarse, para hacerse con ella.

—Jovencito, yo no obligo a nadie a pedir una hipoteca.

—No debía haberle concedido un préstamo sabiendo que no podría devolverlo, pero por lo que tengo entendido, ésa es la especialidad de Stanley Mortgages.

Stanley ni se inmutó.

—No he hecho nada ilegal. Su padre cometió un error al pedir dinero prestado en lugar de vender la propiedad.

—¡La tierra pertenecía a su familia desde hacía varias generaciones! Él sólo sabía trabajar en la granja.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

—Claro que sí la tiene. Usted y hombres como usted sin compasión a los que sólo les importa el dinero.

—El dinero y la compasión no hacen una buena pareja, hijo mío.

—¡No me llame hijo! —dijo Emmet fuera de sí, dando un paso adelante.

La mujer se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No! —gritó—. Sólo conseguirá empeorar las cosas, y eso no le devolverá a su padre.

Emmet se quedó mirando sus increíbles ojos verdes. Tampoco ella tenía compasión. Sólo intentaba proteger su estilo de vida.

En aquel instante, Emmet pensó en otra forma de vengarse mucho más satisfactoria que el asesinato. Bajó las escaleras y se volvió al llegar al coche.

—Algún día —dijo con una mirada de hielo—, le destruiré. Juro por mi padre que no descansaré hasta arrebatarle todo aquello que ama.

**Un regalo ya les deje el primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1**

_**Dieciséis años más tarde…**_

Bangkok era caluroso y húmedo, y para cuando Rosalie llegó al orfanato desde su barato hotel, estaba calada.

La Rosalie de unos meses atrás habría protestado continuamente y no habría salido de su lujoso hotel con aire acondicionado más que en una limusina.

Pero esa Rosalie había desaparecido tras descubrir que las tres personas más importantes de su vida eran un fraude. En primer lugar, había encontrado a su prometido en el despacho, manteniendo relaciones con su secretaria. Cuando, horrorizada, había acudido a contárselo a su madre, ésta le había explicado que no podía esperar fidelidad de un hombre con dinero y éxito, y que debía pasar por alto las infidelidades de su prometido.

—Yo siempre lo he hecho con las de Alistair —dijo con total naturalidad.

Saber que su padrastro había tenido amantes y que su madre había transigido con ello la sorprendió aún más que la deslealtad de Royce.

Y no había podido aceptarlo. Por más que se hubiera convertido en una princesita consentida al casarse su madre con un hombre rico, ella tenía principios.

Al día siguiente, le devolvió su anillo a Royce y a continuación tuvo una desagradable conversación con su padrastro, que la acusó de ingenua y mojigata.

—Los ganadores no siempre cumplen con las normas —explicó con arrogancia—. Royce es un ganador. Y siendo su mujer podrías haberlo tenido todo. Ahora tendré que encontrar otro candidato que pueda mantener tu tren de vida.

La insinuación de que Alistair le había «proporcionado» a Royce repugnó a Rosalie.

De un día para otro, dejó su trabajo en Stanley Mortgages y esa misma tarde contestó un anuncio para ir de viaje con una chica cuya amiga se había echado atrás en el último momento.

Una semana más tarde, Rosalie volaba con tan sólo el dinero del finiquito y un nuevo orden de prioridades.

Cuatro meses más tarde, era una persona radicalmente distinta. Una persona de verdad que vivía en el mundo real.

—¡Rose, Rose! —los niños del orfanato corearon su nombre al verla llegar.

Ella sonrió.

Tras los besos y abrazos de rigor, los niños le suplicaron que cantara algo y ella accedió. Siempre le sorprendía lo poco que costaba hacerlos felices. Se sentó bajo un árbol rodeada de ellos y comenzó a cantar la vieja canción popular australiana Walizing Matilda. Los niños la escucharon en completo silencio y sólo cuando acabó, se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron antes de suplicarle que cantara otra.

Y ella lo habría hecho de no haber sido interrumpida por una llamada del móvil.

—Perdonad —dijo mientras lo sacaba de la mochila—. Id a jugar un rato.

Imaginaba quién podía ser. Su madre la llamaba cada semana como si no supiera que su hija estaba indignada con ella, y Rosalie no se sentía capaz de cortar todo vínculo con ella.

—¿Sí?

—Rosalie, soy tu madre.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Algo no iba bien. Su madre sonaba tensa.

—Hola, mamá, ¿qué pasa?

—Tienes que volver a casa —dijo tras un inicial titubeo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Dónde estás?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tu padre no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

—Alistair Stanley no es mi padre —dijo Rosalie con frialdad.

—Lo es más que el malnacido que me dejó embarazada —replicó su madre—. ¡No, Alistair! Deja que hable con ella.

Rosalie oyó ruido de fondo.

—¡Escúchame, desagradecida! —Alistair dijo al otro lado de la línea—. Si hubiera dependido de mí, no te habría avisado, pero tu madre te quiere, aunque no sé por qué. Mi compañía se ha ido al garete y mis acreedores me persiguen, así que hemos dejado Australia. El banco se ha quedado con la casa de Belleview Hill.

—Pero… pero si todas mis cosas están en ella —protestó Rosalie.

—Por eso te ha llamado tu madre. Para que vuelvas antes de que cambien las cerraduras y vacíen la casa.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

—¿Y quién va a detenerlos?

Rosalie gimió. No quería perder sus recuerdos de infancia, las fotografías, algunos cuadernos…

—Te paso a tu madre —gruñó Alistair.

—No te preocupes por tus joyas, cariño —dijo su madre en tono meloso—. Las he traído conmigo.

—Las joyas me dan igual, mamá.

—¡Pero si valen una fortuna!

Tenía razón. Alistair le había regalado a lo largo de los años todo tipo de perlas, diamantes y esmeraldas, a juego con sus ojos, solía decir. Y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que con lo que obtuviera de su venta podría contribuir a mejorar las condiciones del orfanato. Sería una estupidez desaprovechar esa oportunidad por puro orgullo.

—¿Podrías mandármelas, mamá?

—¿Adónde? Cada vez que llamas estás en un país distinto.

—Sigo en Tailandia. Aunque quizá sea mejor que las mandes a casa de Angela. ¿Recuerdas sus señas?

—Claro. Te he llevado allí infinidad veces. Entonces, ¿volverás a Australia?

—Sí, en cuanto reserve el billete a Forks.

—Me alegro mucho. Me daba mucha lástima que perdieras tu preciosa ropa.

Rosalie suspiró: «Me alegro de que conserves tus prioridades, mamá».

—No puedo decirte dónde estamos, pero no te preocupes —su madre bajó la voz—. Tenemos suficiente dinero. Alistair tenía una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídela.

Rosalie se estremeció. La idea le repugnaba.

—Tengo que irme, mamá.

—¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a Forks?

—Claro.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras colgaba. Su madre no tenía remedio.

**ººº-ººº**

**Emmet reflexionaba sobre lo difícil que era vengarse de camino a la mansión de su enemigo. Durante dieciséis años, lograrlo había sido el motor de su vida.**

Finalmente, la oportunidad se había presentado al derrumbarse el mercado hipotecario. En ese momento, Emmet había vendido las acciones de Stanley Mortgages que había ido adquiriendo en secreto a lo largo de los años y, en una sola semana, había logrado arrebatar varios millones a aquel bastardo sin principios.

En cuanto el sector inmobiliario supo que Stanley estaba arruinado y que su banco había embargado su lujosa mansión, Emmet hizo una oferta irrechazable.

Y en ese momento iba hacia ella. Sin embargo, no sentía la satisfacción que había esperado alcanzar cuando llegara aquel momento. La razón era que su enemigo había logrado abandonar el país y debía estar disfrutando de los millones que habría guardado en algún paraíso fiscal.

Imaginar a Alistair Stanley en las Bahamas le indignaba. Los hombres como él no merecían vivir. Pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que había arruinado su reputación y que ya no aparecería con su espléndida sonrisa en la televisión ni en las revistas de sociedad.

La casa que había visto por primera vez hacía dieciséis años apareció en su campo de visión. Apenas una hora antes, había escuchado una detallada descripción del lugar: las terrazas que se abrían a magníficas vistas de la ciudad y del puerto, los altos techos, los grandes salones. Pero nada podía compararse con el impacto provocado por el magnífico edificio, de paredes blancas y contraventanas azules.

Emmet detuvo el coche ante la verja de seguridad, una verja inexistente en el pasado y que no le había impedido llegar hasta la puerta misma de la casa.

Suspiró. En el fondo se arrepentía de no haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos asesinos. Pero de haberlo hecho, se encontraría en la cárcel en lugar de sentado en un coche de lujo y vestido con un traje de hombre rico.

Dio al control remoto y esperó a que se abrieran las puertas. Luego condujo lentamente. Rodeando una magnífica fuente de mármol, pasó junto al garaje de seis plazas hasta llegar al pie de la escalinata del porche. Con las llaves en la mano, subió al rellano y se volvió para contemplar la vista.

El terreno era espectacular, de una magnificencia propia de un palacio, con setos perfectamente recortados, césped inmaculado y árboles estratégicamente situados para dar la sombra adecuada. De acuerdo con la descripción, el jardín trasero era aún más impresionante. Contaba con una gran terraza, pista de tenis y piscina climatizada.

—Junto a la piscina hay una casita con cocina, salón y dos dormitorios, más grande que muchos apartamentos —fue la descripción del encargado del banco.

Y posiblemente mayor que su piso. A pesar de ser un exitoso agente inmobiliario, seguía viviendo en un modesto apartamento que sólo usaba para dormir.

Por contraste, la mansión de Stanley era una casa construida a mayor gloria de su propietario. Y desde ese momento le pertenecía a él.

Pero Emmet seguía sin sentir el placer que había imaginado experimentar con aquel triunfo. ¿Habría sido más importante el recorrido que el objetivo? ¿Echaría de menos compartirlo con alguien?

Su madre nunca había acumulado el rencor que a él lo había consumido tras la muerte de su padre. No había culpado a Stanley Mortgages, y había contado a Emmet que llevaba años sufriendo una depresión, a la que atribuía las malas decisiones económicas que había tomado.

Tras dos años de duelo por su amado esposo, Atenadora McCarthy se había vuelto a casar con un granjero.

Emmet nunca había comprendido su actitud. Él había estado a punto de morir de dolor tras el suicidio de su padre, del que se culpaba parcialmente.

Le espantaba saber que una de las razones de pedir dinero había sido conseguir que su hijo tuviera la educación que a él le había faltado, y que fuera a la universidad. Incluso había pagado su alojamiento y le había comprado un viejo coche.

Emmet se enfurecía consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que su padre no podía permitírselo, por no haber reconocido la verdad tras las mentiras piadosas de su progenitor. Por eso, el día que lo enterró, él mismo estuvo al borde del suicidio.

Sólo el deseo de venganza lo había mantenido vivo. Tras la escena con Stanley, había dejado sus estudios de Derecho y había buscado empleo como agente inmobiliario en una de las oficinas más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Los años siguientes había dedicado muy poco tiempo a su vida social y mucho a hacerse lo bastante rico como para poder arruinar a Alistair Stanley.

Con treinta y seis años era el agente inmobiliario más poderoso de Forks, con diversas agencias en los barrios más exclusivos.

Volviéndose hacia la puerta se dijo que la noticia de que había comprado aquella casa se filtraría a los periódicos y por una fracción de segundo pensó en conceder una entrevista con la vana esperanza de que, cuando Stanley la leyera, lo identificara como el joven de cabello largo que lo había amenazado años atrás con vengarse.

Pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. De hecho, Stanley y él habían coincidido en la venta de una propiedad y el magnate no le había reconocido. Los hombres sin conciencia no parecían recordar a sus víctimas. ¡No era más que un frío y calculador bastardo!

En cuanto abrió la puerta un sonido lo dejó paralizado.

Alguien cantaba. Escuchó. Una voz de mujer proveniente del primer piso. Emmet frunció el ceño. Podía tratarse de la radio. Escuchó. No. Había alguien en la casa, y tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de _okupas_.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y no titubeó. Subió la escalera lentamente. A menudo eran _yonquis_ o vagabundos que querían darse una ducha o dormir en una cama.

Cuando llegó al primer piso prestó atención. El ruido de agua le hizo suponer que la mujer se estaba duchando.

Camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta que le quedaba delante. Giró el picaporte lentamente. No. No estaba allí. Sacudió la cabeza al observar la ostentosa decoración del que debía ser el dormitorio principal.

Pudo imaginar el dolor que le habría causado a Stanley dejar aquel lugar y una vez más le dio rabia que no supiera quién había pasado a ser su dueño. De esa manera, su venganza habría sido más completa. Quizá se sentiría mejor cuando se mudara, tal y como pensaba hacer al día siguiente.

Pero primero tenía que expulsar a la intrusa.

Avanzó por el corredor y asomó la cabeza en una puerta a la izquierda. Se trataba de otro dormitorio, muy femenino. La cama doble había sido usada, las almohadas estaba desordenadas y las sábanas revueltas. El agua provenía de una puerta cerrada, pero el canto había cesado.

Emmet cruzó la habitación y observó una pila de ropa en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Cuando posó la mano sobre el picaporte se planteó llamar antes, pero decidió pillar a la invasora por sorpresa. Si estaba desnuda, peor para ella. Los _okupas_ no se merecían tantos remilgos.

Sin pararse a medir las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, Emmet giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.**

**Para las que aún no lo saben esta es la primera parte de una trilogía de amigos millonarios. El secreto del millonario es el segundo y partí con esa historia, porque me encanto demasiado para esperar a subirlo.**

**Después vendrá la historia de Bella- Edward.-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Siento no haber podido subir antes el capítulo, pero me resfríe con tanto cambio de clima.**

**Espero que disfruten con esta parejita.**

**Capítulo 2**

Desde luego que estaba desnuda. Y tenía un cuerpo que cortaba la respiración: era alta, delgada, con piernas largas, pechos perfectos y un trasero menudo pero respingón.

No vio entrar a Emmet porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, así que él pudo observarla cuanto quiso y, al descubrirse prácticamente salivando, se dijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer.

Su vida laboral ocupaba todo su tiempo, y sólo sucumbía al impulso hormonal una vez al mes. Aunque no fuera una belleza clásica, nunca tenía dificultad en conquistar a alguna atractiva mujer en la pista de baile y llevarla a su cama. Pero jamás había sentido el menor interés por mantener una relación duradera. Las relaciones no formaban parte de su vida desde que la muerte de su padre había destruido en él la capacidad de amar o confiar en los demás.

Pero en aquel instante su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sin importarle los razonamientos de su mente. La frustración aumentó a medida que contemplaba a la desnuda ninfa y se le ocurrían todo tipo de fantasías.

Cuando la mujer alzó el rostro hacia el chorro de agua y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarase el champú, Emmet clavó la mirada en sus perfectas facciones, y aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, supo que una criatura como aquella sólo podía tenerlos tan espectaculares como el resto del cuerpo.

Pero si los llegaba a abrir en aquel momento, probablemente recibiría un susto de muerte y gritaría a pleno pulmón.

«Debería haber llamado a la policía en lugar de entrar», se dijo Emmet.

Tenía suficiente experiencia con _okupas_ como para saber que eran capaces de cualquier cosa, y la muchacha podía inventar cualquier historia, desde que él mismo la había invitado a que había intentado forzarla.

Para evitar esa posibilidad, salió sigilosamente, cerró la puerta y esperó en el exterior a que acabara de ducharse. Cuando el agua llevaba cerrada el tiempo suficiente como para darle tiempo a vestirse, llamó con los nudillos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella.

—La cuestión es ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó él a su vez.

—Rosalie Stanley —dijo ella.

—¿Quién? —¿habría oído bien? No era posible.

—Rosalie Stanley —repitió ella.

La sorpresa dejó a Emmet sin habla y la idea de haber fantaseado con ella le produjo horror, sobre todo al recordar que, creyendo que era una trotamundos sin dinero, había sentido la tentación de insinuarle que se podía pasar unos días en la casa con la condición de que permaneciera desnuda.

La furia se apoderó de él.

—¿Es que no sabes que esta casa ya no pertenece a tu padre? —preguntó, indignado—. No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

«Y menos a despertar en mí el deseo de seducirte», añadió para sí.

—Tiene una explicación —dijo ella con voz cantarina—, pero es un poco difícil hablar a través de una puerta.

—Pues sal y explícalo —gruñó Emmet.

—No puedo. Estoy desnuda, ¡y no pienso salir envuelta en una toalla!

Emmet sonrió para sí. Si ella supiera que la acababa de ver tal y como había llegado al mundo…

No era de extrañar que no la hubiera reconocido. Sólo la conocía de la televisión, donde aparecía cada vez que celebraba un cumpleaños. Unos años antes, al cumplir los veintiuno, la celebración había sido tan multitudinaria y ostentosa, que había sido noticia en todos los periódicos. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberla visto recientemente.

Siempre había pensado en ella como el prototipo de la niña rica y mimada, y estaba convencido de que su belleza debía de ser producto de la cirugía estética y del tinte.

En eso, evidentemente, se había equivocado: era una belleza y una rubia natural, tal y como había podido deducir por el triángulo de vello que cubría el vértice de sus muslos. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de aquella manera!

—¿Qué te parece si me esperas abajo en diez minutos?

Aunque era una sugerencia sensata, Emmet no pudo evitar que le irritara.

—Que sean cinco —masculló, antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Rosalie pasó de la vergüenza a la irritación. Por más que no tuviera derecho a estar allí, no había necesidad de tratarla como si fuera una delincuente.

En cualquier caso, ¿quién era ese hombre? Habría sido más prudente preguntárselo. ¿Se trataría de un guarda de seguridad? Por el tono, lo parecía. Desde luego, no era un caballero.

Tras asegurarse de que había abandonado el dormitorio, salió del cuarto de baño y fue a buscar ropa al vestidor. Las opciones eran infinitas. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza al comprobar que incluso había trajes a los que ni siquiera había quitado la etiqueta del precio. Todos ellos de marcas exclusivas, muy distintos a los modelos que usaba en los últimos tiempos. Tendría que optar por unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra que, aunque también eran de marca, al menos eran discretos.

Para cuando acabó se cumplían los cinco minutos y decidió apresurarse para no impacientar al desagradable hombre que la esperaba en el piso de abajo. Lo último que necesitaba era que la obligara a marcharse sin darle tiempo a hacer lo que la había llevado a Forks.

De haber podido, habría acabado de hacer las maletas y se habría marchado, pero el vuelo había llegado a las seis de la mañana y no había podido resistir la tentación de descansar un rato. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien pudiera encontrarla.

Por culpa del retraso, se encontraba en la situación de tener que pedir un favor a aquel gruñón, e intuía que su nombre, que en el pasado solía abrirle todas las puertas, no la beneficiaría en aquella ocasión.

Suspirando, se calzó unos zuecos y fue hacia la puerta.

Oyó las pisadas del hombre de un lado al otro del vestíbulo antes de poder verlo. Mientras cruzaba el rellano hacia las escaleras, Rosalie imaginó a un obeso hombre de mediana edad, así que la desconcertó ver a un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello oscuro, vestido elegantemente. Aunque la ropa de marca hubiera dejado de interesarle, Rosalie seguía distinguiendo un traje de corte impecable y paño exquisito, tan perfectamente adaptado al cuerpo que tenía que haber sido hecho a mano. Las hombreras le daban un aspecto atlético que Rosalie estaba segura que no poseía al natural. Royce resultaba impresionante con aquel tipo de traje, y no lo era tanto cuando se desvestía.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo apretar los dientes. Constantemente encontraba motivos para criticar a su ex prometido, y eso que en el pasado lo había considerado perfecto. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

Súbitamente, el hombre dejó de recorrer el vestíbulo como un animal enjaulado y miró hacia arriba.

Por primera vez en cuatro meses, Rosalie se sintió agradecida a Alistair por haberle hecho hacer un curso en protocolo, autocontrol y disciplina, porque nunca los había necesitado tanto como el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del desconocido, azules y fríos como el hielo. Pero lo que la sacudió de arriba abajo no fue tanto ese detalle como la animadversión con la que la observaron.

Durante una fracción de segundo, estuvo a punto de titubear, pero al instante compuso una espléndida sonrisa y siguió bajando las escaleras, fingiendo no percibir que la miraba como si fuera su peor enemigo, y sin dejar de elucubrar quién podía ser.

Su caro traje y su cabello negro, que tocaba el cuello de su camisa, indicaban que no se trataba de un empleado del banco que había embargado la casa. Sus facciones marcadas y una nariz que parecía haberse roto en alguna ocasión, así como una sombra de barba que oscurecía su masculino mentón, le daban un aspecto rudo. De haber llevado otro tipo de ropa, lo habría clasificado como un trabajador manual. Alguien con fuerza física y muy peligroso. Un pirata.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

Emmet tuvo que contener una carcajada. Las mujeres como ella no sentían la necesidad de disculparse. Ser rica y hermosa era una combinación perfecta. De hecho era irritante que fuera tan hermosa, y que le resultara igualmente atractiva vestida que desnuda. Tenía unos espectaculares ojos verdes, como su madre, y Emmet intentó en vano descubrir las facciones que la identificaban como hija de su padre.

—¿Y tú eres…? —continuó Rosalie, tendiéndole la mano.

—Emmet McCarthy —dijo él, estrechándosela precipitadamente para limitar en la medida de lo posible cualquier contacto físico con ella.

—El nombre me suena. ¿Nos conocemos?

—No.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Emmet un nudo en el estómago—. ¡Eres el McCarthy que aparece en todos los letreros de SE VENDE! ¡Inmobiliaria McCarthy!

—Así es.

—Así que te han contratado para vender la casa.

—No.

—Entonces —Rosalie pareció desconcertada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Resulta que desde hace una hora esta casa y su contenido me pertenecen.

En lugar de darle la satisfacción de mostrarse abatida, Rosalie sólo reflejó sorpresa. ¿Por qué no estaba más afectada? La respuesta inmediata fue: seguía en contacto con su padre y éste la había puesto sobre aviso.

—Pensaba que se iba a subastar —dijo Rosalie—. Sólo estoy aquí para recoger mis cosas.

—¿Por qué no te las has llevado ya?

—No he sabido lo que pasaba hasta hace un par de días. Estaba en el extranjero. En cuanto mi madre llamó, tomé un vuelo. Llegué de madrugada y, como no pensaba que pudiera causar ningún problema, no pude resistirme a descansar un rato. Estaba agotada.

Emmet la imaginó al instante en algún lugar exclusivo de vacaciones, como la Riviera o las islas griegas. Eso explicaba el tono dorado de su piel.

—Prometo que no tardaré —Rosalie volvió a dedicarle una luminosa sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento—. Tranquilo, no pienso robar la plata —bromeó.

Emmet hizo un último esfuerzo por odiarla.

—Deduzco que tienes un juego de llaves —dijo con frialdad.

—Lo dejaré al marcharme. Podemos elegir un escondite.

—Prefiero esperar y que me lo des en persona.

Ella se encogió de hombros y mostró una leve irritación por primera vez.

—Si insistes…, pero puede que tarde un poco.

—Tengo tiempo.

Rosalie apretó los labios.

—¿No crees que es una tontería?

—Sólo pretendo quedarme tranquilo.

—No voy a llevarme más que aquello que me pertenece.

—Y yo sólo cuido aquello que me ha costado veinte millones.

—¡Veinte millones! Y yo que creía que eras un avaricioso oportunista…

—No me gusta aprovecharme de las desgracias ajenas —masculló Emmet.

—En ese caso, podrías ser más comprensivo. ¿Piensas mudarte ahora mismo?

—No.

El rostro de Rosalie volvió a iluminarse con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

—No pienso robarte nada.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Rosalie puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? Siempre pensé que los agentes inmobiliarios tenían que ser simpáticos.

—Yo no quiero venderte nada.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Escucha, entiendo que te haya pillado por sorpresa encontrarme aquí, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sabías de quién se trataba.

—Pensaba que eras una _okupa_ —admitió Emmet.

—Pero saber que se trataba de mí no te ha tranquilizado. Cuando he bajado, me has mirado como su fuera una arpía.

«Porque te deseaba. Porque sólo podía pensar en poseerte».

Al sentirse excitado, Emmet se dio cuenta de que permanecer más tiempo en compañía de Rosalie sería masoquista. Tenía que marcharse.

—Eso es fruto de tu imaginación, pero tienes razón —dijo al fin, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que reservaba a sus clientes—. Estoy actuando irracionalmente. Por favor, tómate tu tiempo y quédate una noche más si lo necesitas. Puedes dejar las llaves en la oficina de la calle Bondi mañana a cualquier hora.

Rosalie pareció desconcertada por su radical cambio de actitud. Emmet aprovechó ese momento para marcharse.

—Adiós —hizo un seco gesto con la cabeza—. Ha sido un placer.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

—No entiendo por qué cambió de opinión tan súbitamente —dijo Rosalie a Victoria mientras llevaban otra carga al coche. Eran las once del día siguiente—. Fue muy desconcertante.

Victoria le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

—¿Te gustó?

—¡En absoluto! Fue un grosero.

—Te gustó —afirmó Victoria en lugar de creerla.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Puede que sí —admitió. Pero no comprendía cómo era posible.

—¿Era muy guapo? —preguntó Victoria mientras subían las escaleras por enésima vez.

—Para ti, no —Rosalie sabía que a su amiga le gustaban los hombres menudos—. Demasiado alto y macho.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

—Emmet McCarthy, el de la inmobiliaria.

—Ni idea. Ya sabes que a mí los negocios no me interesan.

No hacía falta. Victoria era una rica heredera que no necesitaba trabajar para vivir. Rosalie sabía que su amiga llevaba una vida superficial, como había sido la suya en el pasado, pero eso no impedía que siguiera queriéndola y que supiera que tenía un gran corazón.

—¡No tiene sentido que me lleve todos estos trajes! —exclamó Rosalie al entrar en el vestidor y descolgar varios vestidos de fiesta—. No pienso volver a usarlos.

—No sé por qué no. Son preciosos, cariño, y no hace falta que te vistas como una pordiosera para hacer una labor social. Tampoco tienes que vender todas tus joyas. Son maravillosas. Lo que necesitas —continuó mientras bajaban las escaleras—, es un marido asquerosamente rico que te mantenga y que te deje hacer lo que quieras.

—Para poder hacer lo que él quiera —dijo Rosalie con dureza—. No tengo ningún interés en casarme con un millonario.

—Bella va hacerlo.

—¿Qué Bella? ¿La que dibujaba bien?

—Esa misma.

—¿Con quién se casa?

—Con Edward Masen.

Rosalie arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Edward Masen era el dueño de Images, la mayor empresa de Forks de publicidad. Había coincidido con él en varias ocasiones y, a pesar de que era extremadamente guapo, no le había gustado.

—¿No estuvo casado con la modelo Tania Foster? —preguntó, ya en la puerta.

—Sí, se divorciaron hace un par de años. Dicen que con el dinero del divorcio se ha comprado una casa en Acapulco y que sale con alguien. Las mujeres como ella nunca están solas —dijo Victoria con cierta amargura.

—Ni los hombres como él —replicó Rosalie en el mismo tono—. Me pregunto qué ve en Bella —dejó los vestidos sobre el montón que ocupaba el asiento trasero.

—No sé —Victoria se encogió de hombros—. Pero él es conocido como el rey de las transformaciones, así que puede que casi no la reconozca cuando la vea el sábado en el altar —cerró la puerta—. ¿Ya está todo?

—Eso creo. ¿Cómo es que has recibido una invitación? Que yo recuerde, no erais especialmente amigas.

—Su madre y la mía juegan juntas al bridge. ¿Quieres venir? Sé que les han fallado algunos invitados y será fácil conseguir una invitación.

—La verdad es que no me apetece, Victoria.

—Venga, no seas boba. Acudirá toda mi familia. Y espero que sigas pensando en quedarte a dormir en casa el sábado por la noche.

Rosalie no quería molestar a los padres de Victoria, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para vender sus joyas y su ropa. Conocía una tienda de segunda mano de ropa de lujo que se quedaría con todo su vestuario.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió Victoria—. ¿Puedo asumir que aceptarás?

—Sí —confirmó Rosalie—. Si estás segura de que a tu madre no le importa —le preocupaba que, a causa de lo ocurrido con Alistair, sus conocidos prefirieran no relacionarse con ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Sabes que mamá te adora. Así que quedamos en que vienes a la boda. Aunque sólo sea por la comida, te conviene. Necesitas engordar un poco —dijo Victoria, que estaba un poco rellenita—. Y hasta puede que conozcas a un hombre maravilloso que te haga volver a Forks. Te echo de menos. Esta ciudad no es la misma desde que nos falta tu alegría de vivir.

—Mi alegría de vivir desapareció hace cuatro meses.

—Pues ya es hora de que la recuperes en la boda de Bella.

—Lo dudo, pero iré a cambio de que me hagas un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Llevar las llaves de casa a la oficina de McCarthy. No quiero volver a verlo.

—¡Cobarde! —dijo Victoria sonriendo con picardía.

—No tenías de qué preocuparte —dijo Victoria media hora más tarde—. Se había ido a jugar al golf. Pero le había pedido a la recepcionista que le enviara un mensaje en cuanto las devolvieras.

—Y supongo que obedeció. Debe de ser un tirano. ¿Él contestó algo?

—No esperé a averiguarlo, pero para no querer volver a verlo pareces muy interesada.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no vuelve a ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No sabe dónde te alojas, ¿no?

—No.

—Entonces puedes estar tranquila. Es imposible que coincidas con Tirano McCarthy en una ciudad de cuatro millones de habitantes.

Emmet leyó el mensaje con aparente indiferencia, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para relajar los hombros mientras Jasper y él avanzaban hacia el siguiente _tee_. Estaba disfrutando del juego y le estaba sirviendo de distracción para olvidar el frustrante encuentro del día anterior con Rosalie Stanley. Además, iba un golpe por delante, lo cual era excepcional, dado que Jasper era muchísimo mejor jugador de golf que él.

Se arrepintió de haber pedido a Heidi que le avisara cuando las llaves fueran devueltas porque sólo había servido para revivir recuerdos que había pasado la noche tratando de borrar. Sus hormonas le habían impedido dormir, lo que le había llevado a la conclusión de que necesitaba sexo y que tendría que seducir a alguna mujer en la boda de Edward.

Pero, por el momento, tenía que ganar un partido de golf.

—Eres consciente de que Eddy no ama a Bella —dijo Jasper cuando Emmet se colocaba para tirar—. Sólo va a casarse con ella porque está embarazada.

Emmet dejó el palo en el aire y lanzó a Jasper una mirada de exasperación.

—Si lo que intentas es distraerme, has elegido el tema equivocado. Ya lo sabía.

Emmet debía haber imaginado que Jasper lo desaprobaría. Eran amigos desde los tiempos de la facultad y, de los tres, Jasper era el más romántico a pesar de tener la merecida reputación de playboy.

—¿Lo ha admitido? —preguntó, indignado.

—No ha sido necesario. Los dos sabemos que sigue enamorado de Tania y que se casa con Bella para tener lo que ella no pudo darle: una familia —explicó Emmet, que no veía nada censurable en la actitud de Edward.

—Está de viaje de negocios —dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No habrá ido a visitar a esa arpía, verdad?

A Jasper nunca le había gustado Tania. Siempre había pensado que era una cazafortunas.

—Que yo sepa, no —dijo Emmet, pero no podía asegurarlo. Desde su divorcio, Edward había desarrollado una frialdad que superaba a la suya.

La manera en que había seducido a Bella era un claro ejemplo. La había cortejado con una pasión que hasta había engañado a Emmet, pero en cuanto se anunció el compromiso de boda, hacía seis semanas, es decir, al día siguiente de que Bella le anunciara que estaba embarazada. Edward había desaparecido y no iba a volver hasta aquel mismo día, el anterior a su boda.

Emmet sospechaba que su amigo había planeado el embarazo. Habría querido asegurarse de que su nueva mujer, al contrario que la primera, podía tener hijos. Cuando Tania había descubierto que no era fértil, había insistido en divorciarse de Edward y había rechazado su sugerencia de probar con la inseminación artificial, o la posibilidad de una adopción. Emmet no había visto pasarlo tan mal a su amigo nunca. Y eso que apenas había expresado sus sentimientos. Edward era un hombre de pocas palabras al que no le gustaba compartir sus problemas, sino superarlos. Por eso encajaba que hubiera elegido a Bella, la mujer más dulce que Emmet conocía, para casarse.

—Claro, a ti no te importa porque no eres el padrino y no tienes que hacer un discurso sobre el amor que siente Edward por Bella —protestó Jasper.

—¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación hasta que dé a la bola? —dijo Emmet, antes de golpear la bola y lanzarla unos veinte metros más adelante que la de Jasper.

Este silbó.

—¡Menudo día tienes hoy! ¿Estás cargado de testosterona o qué?

—Puede que sí —dijo Emmet, invocando al instante la imagen de una mujer rubia duchándose—. Será mejor que te lo cuente. Ayer compré la casa de Alistair Stanley.

A Jasper no le sorprendió. Tanto él como Edward conocían los sentimientos de Emmet hacia Stanley. Los tres habían compartido habitación en la residencia universitaria cuando su padre se había suicidado. Luego Emmet les había contado que había ido a buscarlo. Aunque nunca habían hablado de ello, los dos amigos sabían que la venganza había sido el motor que había llevado a Emmet a la cumbre.

—¿Cuánto has pagado por ella? —preguntó Jasper.

—Veinte millones.

—Habrías pagado incluso el doble.

—Probablemente.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza con expresión reflexiva.

—¿Hasta qué punto has sido responsable de lo que ha sucedido a la empresa de Stanley?

—Su avaricia lo ha llevado a la ruina. Yo sólo le he dado un empujoncito —dijo Emmet.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo Jasper—. ¿Y lo das por concluido, Emm?

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo hacer nada más. Stanley ha escapado, y supongo que está en las Bahamas bebiendo pina colada.

—Olvídalo. Es hora de mirar hacia adelante.

—No es tan sencillo. Conseguir vengarse de un malnacido puede llegar a convertirse en un hábito.

—Ya lo sé, por eso mismo debes intentarlo.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

—Podrías establecer una relación estable; quizá plantearte tener uno o dos hijos…

Emmet miró perplejo a su amigo.

—¿He oído bien? ¿Sugieres que haga lo mismo que Edward? ¿Casarme aunque no esté enamorado?

—¿Por qué tiene que ser un matrimonio sin amor? Que yo sepa nunca le has dado la oportunidad a una relación sentimental. Podrías sorprenderte gratamente.

—Yo nunca me sorprendo. Soy como tú: no sé ni de amor ni de compromisos. Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de mí, volvamos a tu problema como padrino. ¿Por qué no centras el discurso en el amor que siente Bella por Edward? —sugirió Emmet al tiempo que metía el hierro en la bolsa—. Al menos así no mentirías. Luego, puedes concentrarte en lo guapa que está la novia. Nadie notará que no mencionas los sentimientos de Edward. Deja que sea él quien mienta. Se ve que se le da bien.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Jasper mientras avanzaban hacia el siguiente hoyo—. Pensaba que esta boda te parecería mal. Siempre dices que hay que ser honesto.

—Se puede ser honesto de distintas maneras. A veces una mentira piadosa es incluso mejor. Edward será un buen esposo y un buen padre. Bella nunca sabrá que su corazón no le pertenece.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Edi debería haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. Bella se habría casado con él de todas formas.

—Lo dudo. Una mujer tan sensible como Bella no habría querido vivir si amor.

Jasper suspiró.

—El matrimonio es un arma de doble filo, sobre todo si hay dinero de por medio. Yo no pienso casarme nunca.

—¡Menuda novedad!

—Uno debe aprender de sus experiencias y de su pasado —dijo Jasper con solemnidad—. Soy igual que mi padre: necesito variedad, me aburro enseguida de las mujeres. Afortunadamente, al contrario que él, sé que no debo coleccionar ex esposas. Tiene suerte de que sólo mi madre tuviera hijos o para ahora estaría arruinado.

Emmet rió.

—Lo dudo. Tu padre es multimillonario.

—Eso es lo de menos. Para ser tan inteligente, el sexo lo ha convertido en un completo idiota. Yo he aprendido la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor, y soy consecuente.

—¡Te mereces una medalla!

Jasper lanzó dardos a Emmet con la mirada.

—¿Sabes que puedes ser insoportablemente cínico?

—Sí.

—Además de un hipócrita. Me criticas y sin embargo, te comportas como yo.

—Los dos somos unos verdaderos cerdos con el sexo débil.

—No tanto como Eddy. Tengo un mal presagio respecto a este matrimonio, Emm. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para convencerle de que lo anule?

—Yo ya lo he intentado.

—¿Y?

—Ya conoces a Edward. Es un cabezota. Y ahora, ¿te importaría dejar el tema y jugar al golf?

Jasper se encogió de hombros con gesto de resignación. Emm tenía razón: Edi no prestaba atención a los consejos. Pero era una lástima. En opinión de Jasper, Bella era un encanto. Eso no significaba que fuera su estilo. A él le gustaban con más carácter.

Y en el presente había una mujer en su vida que lo tenía, y en exceso. Se trataba de su ayudante personal, Alice Brandon. ¡Era una tirana! Exigía que pasara por el despacho a diario, y daba muestras de enfado si no lo hacía. En los últimos días, Jasper había ido a trabajar sólo por evitar que le diera la lata. No era de extrañar que Emmet le estuviera ganando. ¡Llevaba una semana sin jugar al golf!

La situación era insostenible. Tendría que despedirla. El problema era que, como empleada, era perfecta, inteligente y responsable, siempre puntual.

Su novio era digno de compasión. Sería una esposa insoportable, controladora y exigente. Eso no significaba que no fuera a tener ciertas compensaciones. Alice era, sin ninguna duda, una de las mujeres más sexys que había conocido en su vida. Ni guapa, ni exuberante. Básicamente, sexy.

—Has pasado tu bola de largo —dijo Emmet.

—¿Qué?¡Ah, sí!

—Ahora entiendo por qué estoy ganando. Tienes la mente en otra parte. ¿De qué se trata? ¿De una mujer?

—Algo así.

—¿Qué pasa, no consigues llevártela a la cama?

Una idea se iluminó en el cerebro de Jasper. Hasta aquel instante no había adivinado por qué había contratado a Alice Brandon, ni por qué empezaba a pensar en que debía despedirla.

—Acabas de dar en el clavo, Emm —masculló. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta antes?—. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Seguro que lo consigues —dijo su amigo—. Siempre lo consigues.

Rosalie dio tal exclamación de sorpresa que Victoria se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es él —susurró Rosalie.

—¿Quién?

Victoria siguió su mirada y vio a los tres hombres que estaban al final del pasillo central.

—Como no pueden ser ni el novio ni Jasper Parkinson, al que todos conocemos, debe tratarse del otro. No lo reconozco.

—Habías dicho que era imposible que nos encontráramos —masculló Rosalie.

—¿Emmet McCarthy?

—Exactamente.

Extremadamente atractivo en un chaqué negro, pensó.

—Es más guapo de lo que pensaba.

—Será por el chaqué.

—No a todos los hombres les sienta igual de bien. Aunque a James, sí —dijo Victoria, enlazando su brazo con el del hombre que estaba a su lado, el último de sus novios.

—¿Yo sí qué? —preguntó James, distraído.

Victoria nunca le había dado especial importancia a la inteligencia; todo lo contrario que Rosalie.

—Nada —dijo Victoria, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

La llegada de la novia interrumpió el cuchicheo, aunque Rosalie no logró apartar la mente de Emmet McCarthy hasta que la vio avanzar hacia el altar.

Bella no había cambiado radicalmente, pero estaba preciosa con un vestido marfil palabra de honor, de corpiño bordado y una larga cola. Una diadema sencilla con rosas naturales le sujetaba el velo en la cabeza, retirándole el cabello oscuro de su preciosa cara discretamente maquillada; un exquisito collar de perlas adornaba su esbelto cuello.

—¿No está guapísima? —dijo Victoria.

—Preciosa —dijo Rosalie.

En cuanto la ceremonia dio comienzo, su pensamiento volvió a McCarthy. Afortunadamente, estaba junto al padrino y miraba al altar. Pero era cuestión de tiempo que la viera.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y muy tradicional. Cuando concluyó, los novios y los testigos se retiraron a la sacristía para firmar el registro. No tardarían en salir.

—Voy a tomar el aire —dijo Rosalie—. Tengo calor.

Antes de que Victoria pudiera detenerla, salió y se refugió tras un gran roble que ocupaba el centro del claustro y que le serviría de escondite y le daría sombra, en aquel extrañamente caluroso día de noviembre.

Una gran carcajada y un creciente murmullo le indicó que los invitados salían de la iglesia. Rosalie permaneció oculta tras el tronco del árbol, pero lanzó varias miradas furtivas al hombre hacia el que, muy a su pesar, se sentía atraída.

Cuando los novios y los padrinos se hubieron marchado, Rosalie fue al encuentro de Victoria.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —exclamó su amiga—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos a la recepción. Y ni se te ocurra sugerir que te lleve a casa, porque está demasiado lejos.

—Puedo tomar un taxi —dijo Rosalie, que había conseguido algo de dinero con la venta de parte de su vestuario.

—A mamá no le gustaría, y a la madre de la novia, menos. No puedes huir, y la verdad es que no estoy segura de que eso sea lo que quieres. Tu McCarthy es muy atractivo, si es que te gustan los hombres tipo gladiadores. Y por si te interesa, no tiene el menor interés en la dama de honor a pesar de que ella se lo come con los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Rosalie había sentido celos de la atractiva pelirroja cuyo escote dejaba a la vista un espectacular busto.

—Porque, al contrario que el resto de los hombres, no le ha dirigido ni una sola mirada a la pechuga —dijo Victoria.

—Por mí puede mirar lo que quiera —dijo Rosalie con indiferencia.

—Venga, Rosie, sabes que a mí no me engañas. Ese tipo te gusta.

—No estés tan segura.

—Pues lo estoy. No entiendo qué te pasa. En los viejos tiempos, habrías ido hasta él y lo habrías seducido.

—Eso era en los viejos tiempos —dijo Rosalie, consciente de que Victoria tenía razón. Solía sentirse muy segura de sí misma y de su habilidad para seducir al sexo opuesto, pero las palabras de Royce habían sembrado en ella la inseguridad.

—El problema con las mujeres como tú —había dicho—, es que creéis que a un hombre le basta con que seáis hermosas, pero no es cierto. Lo que nos gusta son las mujeres apasionadas, no bellas estatuas que esperan que nosotros lo hagamos todo. Si crees que siento que hayas roto el compromiso, estás muy equivocada. Puede que seas espectacularmente guapa, pero en la cama eres terriblemente aburrida.

A partir de ese día, cada vez que un hombre la miraba con interés, Rosalie salía huyendo.

En ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Emmet McCarthy cuando se conocieron no era sólo de odio, tal y como había creído, sino también de otro sentimiento de muy distinta naturaleza: el deseo.

Y lo peor era que en aquella ocasión Rosalie no sentía el impulso de huir. A pesar del temor a sufrir una humillación y de estar segura de que no tendría la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para hacerlo, ansiaba acercarse a él y seducirlo.

Victoria dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ese imbécil tendría que pagarlo caro.

Rosalie pestañeó.

—¿Qué imbécil?

—Royce, por supuesto. ¿En quién pensabas? No llamaría imbécil a McCarthy. Después de todo, acabó tratándote bien.

—Supongo que eso es cierto.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Vámonos. James debe de estar ya en el coche y se preguntará qué estamos haciendo.

Rosalie siguió a su amiga a regañadientes mientras se repetía lo estúpida que había sido al acceder a acudir a aquella boda. Al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que sentía cierta emoción ante la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse con Emmet McCarthy.

Afortunadamente, tenía buen aspecto. A primera hora, había ido con Victoria a la peluquería y luego se había dedicado al resto del cuerpo. El maquillaje había llevado casi una hora, pero el resultado final había valido la pena.

Llevaba uno de los pocos vestidos que se había quedado. Era verde pálido, de línea imperio, y le llegaba hasta la rodilla. No era adecuado para una boda de la alta sociedad, pero siempre había sido uno de sus preferidos.

Aunque había pensado en no llevar ninguna joya, Victoria le había obligado a ponerse el conjunto de collar y pendientes de esmeralda y diamantes que Alistair le había regalado al cumplir veintiún años.

—Es una boda de sociedad, cariño —le había dicho Victoria, impaciente—. Si no vas a llevar un vestido apropiado, al menos debes lucir joyas y un calzado decente.

Los zapatos italianos que Victoria le había dejado eran una preciosidad, con tiras de pedrería que se cruzaban en el tobillo, afianzando el pie sobre unos altísimos tacones. Como no admitían medias, Rosalie se había puesto una crema bronceadura para igualar el tono de sus piernas al bronceado que había adquirido en Tailandia en el resto del cuerpo.

—Ni se te ocurra quedarte sentada en una esquina —dijo Victoria en el coche, de camino al club náutico en el que tendría lugar la celebración—. Quiero verte bailando y pasándolo en grande.

—¿Con estos zapatos?

—Los zapatos jamás te impedían bailar en el pasado. Y tienes que prometer que, si alguien te invita a bailar, aceptarás.

—¿Sabes que puedes ser terriblemente mandona?

—Yo sí lo sé —dijo James, animadamente.

—¿Lo prometes? —insistió Victoria.

Rosalie no necesitaba prometer nada porque sabía que, si Emmet McCarthy la invitaba a bailar, no iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo. Lo más que podía hacer era rezar para que no lo hiciera.

Había algo en aquel hombre que la hacía desconfiar. Y ya había tenido suficientes hombres deshonestos en su vida.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—: Lo prometo.

Emmet estaba recorriendo con la mirada las mesas de invitados en busca de una presa femenina cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer que le había arrastrado a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su corazón y otras partes de su cuerpo reaccionaron al instante. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Rosalie Stanley en la boda de Edward?

Inspeccionó a sus acompañantes sin reconocer a nadie, pero tampoco eso era extraño. Al contrario que Edward y Jasper, que tenían una agitada vida social, la suya había estado dedicada a un solo objetivo: la venganza. Pero desde que conocía a Rosalie ese sentimiento había sido sustituido por el deseo. Y cuanto más la miraba, más la deseaba. ¿Le habría visto? ¿Le estaría evitando? Jasper se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

—Veo que no quitas ojo a la atractiva rubia de aquella mesa. Puede que no lo sepas, pero es la hija de tu archienemigo.

—Sí lo sé.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¡No estarás pensando en seguir con tus planes de venganza! No puedes culparla por lo que haya hecho su padre.

Hasta ese instante, la atracción que Emmet sentía por Rosalie no le resultaba más que una emoción irritante, pero la posibilidad de utilizar esa atracción como un arma contra su enemigo no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Súbitamente, las palabras que había lanzado a Alistair Stanley años atrás adquirieron un nuevo sentido: había jurado desposeerlo de todo aquello que amara…

Y era evidente que debía amar a su hija. La noción era extremadamente tentadora…

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Si crees que voy a ayudarte a seducir a esa pobre chica, estás muy equivocado —dijo Jasper.

—De «pobre» no tiene nada, Jasper. Juraría que lleva esmeraldas y diamantes de verdad, y el vestido no es precisamente barato. Puede que no sea responsable de los actos de su padre, pero está claro que nunca los censuró.

—No deberías estar tan seguro.

—Lo estoy. Y ahora dime qué sabes de ella.

Jasper suspiró.

—Estuvo prometida a Royce King a principios de año.

—¿El agente de bolsa?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No era lo bastante rico?

—No tengo ni idea —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. King tiene fama de donjuán. Puede que Rosalie se enterara y no le gustara saber que no sería la única.

—Lo dudo —Emmet no podía concebir que nadie fuera infiel a Rosalie. Si fuera suya, la mantendría aislada del mundo, reservándola exclusivamente para sí mismo.

—¿Cuándo empieza el baile? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todavía falta un rato. Primero vienen los brindis, luego se corta la tarta, después los novios inauguran el baile con un vals y después el resto de los invitados pueden unirse a ellos.

Emmet sonrió.

—Pareces un especialista en bodas.

—Recuerda que ésta es la segunda de Edward y que mi padre ha celebrado cuatro.

—Dudo que me invites a la tuya.

—Sólo me casaría si un marciano me abdujera y me obligara a hacerlo.

—¿Y esa mujer a la que todavía no te has llevado a la cama? Puede que para conseguirlo tengas que casarte con ella.

Jasper lo miró espantado.

—¿Casarme por sexo? Estás de broma. En estos tiempos, ningún hombre está tan desesperado.

Emmet volvió la mirada hacia el objeto de su deseo. Él era un hombre y deseaba a Rosalie Stanley desesperadamente, pero Jasper tenía razón. Uno no se casaba por sexo, pero ¿y por venganza? Una parte de su conciencia se rebeló contra esa idea, pero otra, más oscura, la encontró extrañamente excitante.

Entornó los ojos mientras recorría sus perfectas facciones, que aquel día resultaban aún más hermosas. Llevaba maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un moño. En conjunto, representaba el ideal de belleza femenina: una rubia seductora, capaz de tentar a cualquier hombre.

Y Emmet se sentía más que tentado. Su cabeza daba vueltas con la cantidad de pensamientos obscenos que se sucedían en su mente. ¿Qué se sentiría al poseerla en cuerpo y alma, viendo la pasión reflejada en su mirada, oyéndole suplicar que la amara, consiguiendo enamorarla?

Por supuesto que no era más que una fantasía, pero si quería convertirla en realidad, tendría que entrar en acción. Sus labios se apretaron en un rictus mientras planeaba. Era obvio que no tenía pareja en el momento, o habría acudido a la boda con ella, pero eso no era bastante. Él no era tan guapo como Edward o Jasper, era un chico de campo, un diamante en bruto, así que tampoco poseía el encanto de sus amigos.

En cambio, tenía mucho dinero. Y por mucho que tuviera la seguridad de que Alistair Stanley seguía manteniendo a su hija, él sabía que las mujeres como Rosalie Stanley nunca se sentían lo bastante ricas. También favorecía su posición la urgencia con la que deseaba a Rosalie.

En su experiencia, a las mujeres les gustaba sentirse deseadas incluso más que amadas. A menudo se sentían halagadas al saberse el objeto de un deseo incontrolable: «Te deseo desde el instante en que te conocí», era una frase que siempre le había resultado muy efectiva. Si la usaba en aquella ocasión, no sería una mentira.

Con un poco de suerte, esas palabras expresadas con la pasión adecuada le permitirían llevar a Rosalie a su cama, donde conseguiría su total rendición por medio de sus artes amatorias.

Emmet no pretendía competir con la reputación de casanova de Jasper, pero sabía cómo hacer el amor. Adoraba el cuerpo de las mujeres, tocarlo, besarlo; le gustaba la suavidad de su piel y su sabor dulce, sus curvas y sus recovecos. Las mujeres que pasaban por su cama raramente deseaban abandonarla. Por eso era esencial conseguir que Rosalie probara la experiencia.

Emmet estaba observándola y planeando su siguiente paso cuando ella súbitamente volvió la mirada hacia él.

En lugar de retirar la vista al instante, la sostuvo durante unos segundos antes de volverse a charlar con la rellenita morena que la acompañaba.

—Yo que tú me olvidaba de ella —dijo Jasper—. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de Lauren? La tienes rendida.

Emmet hizo una mueca ante la mención de la dama de honor.

—Demasiado rendida para mi gusto —masculló.

—Si es así, y a no ser que te importe…

—Tienes el camino libre.

—Fantástico. ¡Vaya, ya es la hora del brindis y del discurso! Tal y como me sugeriste, me he concentrado en los sentimientos de Bella por Edward. Espero que no lo note.

—Lo dudo, está completamente enamorada.

Emmet miró a la novia y luego a Edward, que interpretaba su papel de novio enamorado a la perfección. En la discreta y reducida fiesta de despedida del día anterior en la que los tres amigos tomaron unas copas, Jasper había evitado sacar el tema de su viaje al extranjero y de su ex.

Emmet sospechaba que algo había pasado entre Edward y Tania por la mirada perdida que había observado en Edward cada vez que se quedaba pensativo y creía que ni él ni Jasper lo observaban.

Con un poco de suerte. Edward encontraría la felicidad junto a Bella e incluso podría llegar a enamorarse de ella con el tiempo. Aunque quizá ése era el tipo de pensamiento romántico de Jasper en el que él no creía. ¡Qué estupidez! Edward no se enamoraría de Bella, como él nunca se enamoraría de Rosalie Stanley.

Emmet era consciente de que con los años se había convertido en un hombre sin corazón. El plan de seducir a la hija de su enemigo era una prueba de ello. Considerar la posibilidad de casarse con ella era aún más cruel.

Pero eso era adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Rosalie lo rechazara, y en cierta medida Emmet deseaba que lo hiciera. Porque si no lo hacía, le abriría el paso hacia un camino sin retorno. Relacionarse con ella era arriesgado, incluso peligroso. Podía pretender que era su presa, pero no por mucho tiempo. En cuanto Rosalie advirtiera la atracción que despertaba en él, quizá fuera ella quien decidiera seducirlo.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Jasper.

—De lo perversa que es la vida, amigo mío.

—¡Como si no lo supiera…! Pero no es la vida, sino las mujeres.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—La tengo, Emm, créeme.

Emmet volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que se había convertido en su principal problema. Pero su silla estaba vacía.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rosalie se apoyaba en la baranda desde la que se divisaba la marina. El cielo estaba nublado, el aire caliente y húmedo. En la distancia, se veían rayos que anunciaban la tormenta que se esperaba para el final del día.

Rosalie sabía que debía volver a la recepción, pero no podía resistir la mirada de aquel hombre posada sobre ella. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para saber que la observaba. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, quemándola como una caricia tan íntima, que había logrado endurecerle los pezones y humedecer su entrepierna.

Se había ocultado en el lavabo de señoras durante varios minutos antes de escapar al exterior, confiando en que el aire fresco devolviera a su cuerpo el sosiego que le faltaba. Pero el aire del exterior era aún más caluroso que el del interior.

Sintió su presencia incluso antes de oírlo, y se le puso carne de gallina.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Rosalie —dijo él con dulzura al tiempo que se materializaba a su lado.

Rosalie sujetó el bolso con fuerza. Se volvió lentamente a mirarlo, alegrándose de que no pudiera oír su corazón retumbar contra sus costillas.

—¿Te han dado las llaves? —preguntó con fingida calma.

Él la miró con una sonrisa que en cualquier otro hombre habría resultado cautivadora, pero que en él se acompañaba de una inquietante y fría mirada de depredador.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo—. Espero que hayas podido recoger de la casa todo lo que querías.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Me ha sorprendido verte. Supongo que eres amiga de Bella.

—Fuimos al mismo colegio —Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones, y menos si le hacían parecer una mujer desvalida y sin hogar.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —preguntó él—. Te has perdido los brindis y los discursos.

Así que sabía en qué momento había desaparecido. La había estado observando y había elegido el momento de seguirla.

Rosalie sabía muy bien el motivo, no tenía sentido engañarse. Hacía años que los hombres la seguían, y hasta lo sucedido con Royce, siempre le había gustado el juego de la seducción.

Pero eso era antes de que le dijeran que en la cama era una aburrida.

—Me dolía la cabeza —mintió.

—¿Has tomado algo?

—Sí —mintió de nuevo.

—¿Y?

—Ya me encuentro mejor.

—Sí es así, ¿quieres bailar? —preguntó Emmet, clavando en ella sus ojos azules.

Rosalie los encontraba irresistibles, poderosos, sexys…

—Preferiría quedarme aquí.

—Yo también. La música está lo bastante alta como para poder seguirla.

Sin dar tiempo a que Rosalie reaccionara, Emmet le quitó el bolso de la mano, lo dejó sobre la barandilla y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Siento haber sido tan grosero contigo el otro día —dijo con dulzura al tiempo que empezaba a moverse lentamente al compás de la música.

Rosalie tragó saliva, pero no fue capaz de decir palabra. Su cabeza estaba demasiado acelerada tratando de controlar las reacciones físicas que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. Que la sujetara con más fuerza la llevó al borde del pánico.

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa —le susurró él peligrosamente cerca de sus labios—: Te deseé en el mismo instante en que te vi.

Rosalie se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Supongo que no es la primera vez que te dicen eso —continuó él—, pero créeme, yo no acostumbro a hacer declaraciones así. Por eso fui tan grosero inicialmente, porque la intensidad de lo que sentía me tomó por sorpresa. Y porque estaba seguro de que una mujer de una belleza tan exquisita estaría comprometida. Pero ahora que te he visto sola, he pensado que quizá estaba equivocado —la miró con expresión interrogadora—. ¿Tienes algún novio o amante en este momento? ¿Alguien en el extranjero?

Rosalie seguía sin poder articular palabra, pero negó con la cabeza. La satisfacción que brilló en los ojos de él fue a un tiempo excitante y perturbadora.

—Entonces puedo tomarme la libertad de decir que al verte esta noche mi interés se ha incrementado. De hecho, te deseo más de lo que he deseado a ninguna otra mujer en toda mi vida.

La pasión en su voz y en su mirada hizo que a Rosalie le diera vueltas la cabeza.

—Me dejas sin aliento —dijo él en apenas un susurro al tiempo que le sujetaba la barbilla y alzaba su rostro hacia él.

El beso que le dio no fue delicado, sino voraz, y a Rosalie le encantó sentir la salvaje invasión de su lengua y la presión de sus labios contra los de ella. Ni siquiera se planteó ofrecer resistencia, y a medida que el beso se prolongó, se dejó arrastrar hacia un punto sin retorno en el que la única idea nítida era el deseo que Emmet despertaba en ella.

Cuando Emmet separó sus labios de los de ella, Rosalie dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Él se quedó mirando sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada perdida y se preguntó si su rendición era sincera, si era él, Emmet McCarthy, quien le hacía sentir de aquella manera.

Su entrega parecía tan sincera y tan instantánea, que parecía estar poseída por la misma pasión que lo devoraba a él. Pero resultaba extraño que la sosegada y fría belleza a la que había conocido hacía apenas unos días, se transformara en aquella mujer apasionada y llena de fuego.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que, como tantas chicas entregadas a la vida superficial y al lujo, hubiera consumido algún tipo de droga que la hubiera liberado de sus inhibiciones, aumentando su apetito sexual. O tal vez había bebido demasiado champán francés.

Por otro lado, podía darse la circunstancia de que hubiera tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre su situación desde que había llegado a Forks.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que su padre ya no podría mantenerla al nivel que acostumbraba y que necesitaba alguien nuevo en su vida que pudiera proporcionarle una inyección de dinero. De ser así, su actuación no iba dirigida a él como hombre, sino a Emmet McCarthy, el millonario.

En cualquier caso, a Emmet le daba igual cuál fuera el motivo de que Rosalie lo mirara como si no pudiera esperar a meterse en la cama con él. Sólo le importaba conseguirlo. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

—¡Por fin te encuentro!

Emmet tuvo que reprimir un gemido de rabia al ver a la morena rellenita con la que había visto hablar a Rosalie.

—No te encontraba por ninguna parte —siguió la mujer, mirándolos alternativamente—. ¿He interrumpido algo, cariño? —preguntó a Rosalie—. Basta que me lo digas para que me marche. Ya sabes que soy muy discreta.

Rosalie se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, lo que extrañó a Emmet porque sabía que no era una reacción que pudiera fingirse. Quizá se trataba de un rubor de culpabilidad.

—Estábamos a punto de marcharnos —dijo él con firmeza.

La morena pareció sorprendida, pero no pareció que le molestara.

—¿Te importa, Victoria? —preguntó Rosalie, un tanto envarada.

—Claro que no. Marchaos y pasadlo bien. Te dejaré una llave debajo del felpudo, pero si no la usas no pasa nada. Si por la mañana tu cama no está deshecha, le diré a mi madre que has ido a desayunar con un guapetón que conociste en la boda. Encantada de conocerte, Emmet.

Le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa y, dando media vuelta, se alejó con un sensual movimiento de caderas. Emmet se preguntó qué le habría dicho Rosalie de él. Obviamente, algo sabía.

Para cuando desapareció en el interior, Emmet y Rosalie ya no estaban solos en el muelle. Varias parejas habían salido a charlar y tomar el aire.

—Vámonos —dijo Emmet, tomándola por la cintura y dirigiéndola hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Adónde… adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, sin aliento, mientras iban hacia el coche.

—A un sitio privado —dijo él mientras descartaba mentalmente ir a su apartamento.

Había traslado bastantes cosas a la mansión de Belleview Hill y había dormido en la cama de Alistair Stanley la noche anterior, pero la experiencia no le había reportado la satisfacción que esperaba. Sin embargo, dormir en ella con la hija de su enemigo podría hacerle sentir de una manera muy distinta. Eso sí despertaría en él la sensación de la venganza cumplida a un nivel íntimo y personal.

Dio al mando para abrir las puertas del coche, abrió la puerta del pasajero y ayudó a Rosalie a entrar.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Rosalie cuando él se sentó tras el volante—. Apenas nos conocemos —añadió, lanzándole una mirada en la que no se veían trazos ni de drogas ni de alcohol, ni siquiera de motivaciones prácticas.

Parecía genuinamente sorprendida y alarmada por su comportamiento, lo que era desconcertante y podía dar lugar a problemas. Emmet tenía que impedir que cambiara de opinión.

Metió la llave en el contacto antes de inclinarse hacia ella y tomarle el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Qué más necesitas saber que esto? —musitó antes de besarla, en aquella ocasión con delicadeza, saboreando el susurro que escapó de sus labios cuando los entreabrió para él.

Habiendo conseguido tenerla donde quería, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. La aprisionó contra el asiento y continuó besándola al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la mano lentamente por su cuello hacia el valle entre sus senos. Una vez allí, levantó los labios de los de ella, para poder mirarle la cara y observarla mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo del vestido y la posaba sobre su seno. Quería ver su reacción, atisbar cualquier gesto de fingimiento.

Aunque ni siquiera eso tenía ya importancia. Si actuaba motivada por la avaricia, daba lo mismo. El final sería el mismo: se acostaría con ella aquella misma noche.

En cualquier caso, sentir a Rosalie Stanley entregada y fuera de sí de pasión no dejaba de ser un aliciente.

Movió la mano y Rosalie abrió los ojos de par en par, arqueando la espalda en cuanto él encontró su objetivo. Su pezón estaba tan duro como una piedra.

—No, detente —gimió ella cuando él lo presionó y lo retorció entre sus dedos.

Emmet ignoró su débil protesta y continuó la presión hasta que Rosalie respiró aguadamente. En ese momento, retiró el vestido hacia un lado hasta que el seno quedó expuesto, agachó la cabeza y continuó haciendo con la boca lo que había hecho hasta entonces con la mano.

La reacción de Rosalie, prácticamente saltando del asiento, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: había sido completamente espontánea. Era suya, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Podía explorarla y explotarla. Podía hacerla suya, incluso casarse con ella. ¿Querría llegar tan lejos? ¿Verla recorrer el pasillo hacia el altar? ¿Quería llegar a ver no sólo pasión sino también adoración en aquellos increíbles ojos verdes?

Sólo había una respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Un rotundo sí.

Rosalie cerró los ojos para protegerse del torbellino de sensaciones que sintió. «Sí», pensó cuando Emmet mordisqueó su pezón. «Sí».

Apretó los puños y los clavó en el asiento al tiempo que se arqueaba para invitarle a seguir.

La súbita separación de Emmet arrancó de su garganta un gemido de protesta y abrió los ojos. Él estaba mirándola en la oscuridad.

—Aunque me gustaría poseerte aquí mismo —dijo él con voz aterciopelada—, será mejor que esperemos a llegar a casa.

Una Rosalie perpleja se incorporó en el asiento mientras él se erguía y arrancaba el coche. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo el pecho expuesto, todavía húmedo de saliva, e hizo ademán de cubrírselo.

—Déjalo —dijo él.

—No…, no puedo —dijo ella, balbuceante. Y se tapó.

—Como quieras, preciosa —Emmet aceleró.

¿Cómo quieras? Rosalie miró las manos fuertes y poderosas del hombre sentado a su lado y lo que quiso fue que volvieran a posarse sobre su cuerpo. Y su boca sobre sus senos…, y entre sus piernas.

Se estremeció ante la intensidad de su deseo. Emmet la excitaba de una manera salvaje, perversa.

Estaba todavía sumida en esos pensamientos cuando el coche entró en el túnel del puerto, y se dio cuenta de que iban hacia su antigua casa, la mansión de Belleview Hill que él había comprado por veinte millones de dólares. Que esa cifra se le pasara por la cabeza le hizo recuperar en parte el sentido común, y recordar que había jurado no volver a relacionarse con hombres ricos. No sólo eran corruptos y amorales, sino que además no reparaban en nada para conseguir aquello que querían.

Emmet McCarthy entraba en esa categoría. Bastaba con ver quiénes eran sus amigos: Jasper Whitlock, el perfecto casanova. En cuanto a Edward Masen… A Rosalie le costaba creer que Bella pudiera llegar a ser feliz a su lado.

Así que cabía preguntarse con quién se dirigía ella en aquel momento a su antiguo hogar. Nunca había tenido aventuras de una noche. En el pasado se consideraba un premio valioso, digno de ser ganado. Su madre le había enseñado a no entregarse con facilidad. Y ella siempre le había hecho caso. Había salido con Royce dos meses antes de acostarse con él.

Pero Royce nunca había despertado en ella el mismo deseo que Emmet McCarthy. Que fuera rico era irrelevante. Estaba dispuesta a arrepentirse a la mañana siguiente de lo que había hecho, pero cualquiera que fuese su reacción futura, en aquel instante nada de lo que hiciera o dijera impediría que aquel hombre hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, Emmet temía que su cuerpo lo dominara y le impidiera ejercer sobre sí mismo y sobre Rosalie el control que había planeado.

El silencio de Rosalie durante el viaje le había dado tiempo para pensar en el resto de la noche. El deseo que sentía por ella y la idea de acostarse con la hija de su enemigo era una mezcla embriagadora. No podía esperar a verla derretirse en sus brazos. Pero para conseguirlo, tendría que poner la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a su deseo en un segundo plano, a la vez que conseguía el objetivo de llevarla a la cama de Alistair Stanley para consumar la venganza definitiva.

—No tendrás a una novia o a una esposa escondidas en algún sitio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rosalie cuando cruzaban la verja.

Emmet arqueó las cejas. Se trataba de una pregunta extraña en una mujer excitada, pero propia de alguien como Rosalie Stanley, con una mente calculadora.

—Claro que no —dijo con sinceridad.

—No me mentirías, ¿verdad?

El tono en que hizo la pregunta hizo que Emmet sintiera una punzada de culpabilidad.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Para acostarte conmigo.

Emmet detuvo el coche delante de las escaleras del porche, apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella.

—Nunca he tenido problemas para acostarme con ninguna mujer. Y nunca he necesitado mentir, Rosalie.

Acarició su mejilla y lentamente trazó con sus dedos el perfil de sus labios. Ella los entreabrió y Emmet supo que, si los deslizaba en su boca para que se los chupara, ya no podría responder de sus actos.

—No necesito mentirte —mintió al tiempo que bajaba la mano—. Eres una mujer adulta, Rosalie. Has venido por voluntad propia, así que dejémonos de juegos y disfrutemos de esta noche como lo que somos, una mujer y un hombre en perfecta sintonía. Vamos, busquemos un lugar más cómodo.

Rosalie no protestó cuando él la tomó de la mano y la condujo directamente hasta el dormitorio principal, pero cuando la echó sobre la cama, abrió los ojos con expresión alarmada.

—¡No pensarás que voy a dormir en la cama de mi madre! —protestó, usando el bolso como escudo.

—Ahora es mi cama —dijo él, quitándoselo de las manos y dejándolo en la mesilla antes de abrazarla. Rosalie no se resistió, pero pareció reticente. Él quería hacerle perder el sentido, que volviera al estado de trance que había alcanzado en el coche—. Vamos, Rosalie. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco.

—¿Y no son suficientes para que dejes de preocuparte de esas menudencias? Tu madre es una mujer de mundo. ¿De verdad crees que le importaría? —preguntó él antes de empezar a agachar la cabeza.

Para cuando sus labios la tocaron, ella pensó que probablemente tenía razón. De lo único que se preocupaba su madre era de darse la buena vida. Ni siquiera le importaba que su marido le fuera infiel.

Aun así, no le resultaba cómodo estar en su cama…

Sin embargo, cualquier inquietud que sintiera por el lugar en el que iba a hacer el amor con Emmet se disipó en cuanto él la besó y encendió en ella la misma llamarada que la había quemado un rato antes. En cuestión de segundos, sólo fue capaz de pensar en que quería sentir sus labios y sus manos por todo el cuerpo.

Una leve protesta escapó de su boca cuando Emmet la hizo incorporarse, abrió la cama y comenzó a desvestirla.

—No seas tonta —fue todo lo que hizo falta que él dijera para acallarla. Y acabó de desnudarla sin quitarle las joyas.

Ver que se separaba para mirarla hizo aumentar la excitación de Rosalie. Aunque nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo, sentir la mirada devoradora de Emmet recorrerla de arriba abajo como a una codiciada presa hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones, y provocó una deliciosa tensión en su vientre.

—Quítate las joyas —ordenó él con voz enturbiada por el deseo.

Rosalie se quitó los pendientes torpemente, pero sus dedos no lograron soltar el cierre del collar.

—Ya lo hago yo —Emmet se colocó detrás y Rosalie sintió la piel erizársele allí donde él le tocó—. ¿Es un regalo?

—Sí —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Supongo que de un admirador. No, prefiero que no me contestes. No te he traído aquí para hablar de tus antiguas conquistas —dijo él, dejando el collar junto a los pendientes y haciéndole girarse para que lo mirara—. Para serte sincero, me gustas más sin ningún adorno —añadió, volviendo a deslizar la mirada por todo su cuerpo.

Rosalie no supo qué decir, así que dejó que la contemplara mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Él no hizo ademán de tocarla y mientras la miraba, ella sintió que la temperatura ascendía en la habitación y que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando osciló y pareció perder el equilibrio, él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la sujetó con firmeza. Con la otra mano extendida le acarició los senos, frotándole los pezones hasta que Rosalie creyó enloquecer.

—¡Por favor! —susurró.

El resplandor de un rayo acompañado del rugir de un trueno arrancó de sus labios un quejido muy distinto. Otro trueno hizo que se tensara. Emmet detuvo sus caricias al instante y la observó, jadeante.

—¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? —le susurró al oído.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—A mí me encantan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque traen la lluvia, y a los hijos de los agricultores nos gusta la lluvia.

Al sentir que Emmet aflojaba el abrazo, Rosalie lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tu padre era agricultor? —preguntó, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera conseguido tener la agencia inmobiliaria más exclusiva de Forks.

—Así es —dijo él distraído, barriendo la habitación con la mirada.

Cuando finalmente la volvió hacia Rosalie, su expresión había perdido el fuego y la pasión de unos minutos antes y la observaban con frialdad. Aun así, sonreía, y un sensual escalofrío recorrió a Rosalie.

—Dejémonos de charlas —dijo él, tomándola súbitamente en brazos— y concentrémonos en lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Emmet la posó sobre la cama y la besó con una premeditada frialdad antes de ponerse de pie junto a la cama. Gracias a la tormenta, había recordado la razón por la que la hija de Alistair Stanley estaba allí. No se trataba de satisfacer su deseo físico, o al menos no exclusivamente, sino de cumplir otro objetivo mucho más importante: la venganza. Por eso debía actuar con lentitud y con la cabeza despejada.

Durante varios segundos se limitó a observar su hermoso cuerpo. Era toda una belleza tendida sobre su cama, con las piernas entreabiertas y los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza.

Que de pronto viera una imagen de ella atada a la cama lo sacudió.

Nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de juegos y, sin embargo, imaginar a Rosalie postrada, entregada y sin huida posible, incrementó su excitación hasta casi hacerle olvidar su propósito.

Necesitaba dominarse. No alcanzaría el triunfo si era él quien se convertía en la presa. Rosalie era el instrumento de su venganza, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sospechara.

Apretando los dientes ordenó a su cuerpo que se controlara y luego, muy lentamente, se fue desnudando. Necesitaba ganar tiempo y que su cuerpo obedecería sus órdenes. Pero no fue tan sencillo. La visión de Rosalie en la cama era demasiado excitante, y más aún saber que pronto sería suya.

Se produjo un nuevo relámpago seguido de un trueno. La tormenta se aproximaba. Era una metáfora de la tormenta que estallaría dentro de aquella habitación en unos minutos.

Rosalie se estremeció al oír el trueno y ante la visión de Emmet prácticamente desnudo.

Tenía un cuerpo magnífico. Era alto, de hombros anchos, con un estómago plano y musculoso; su piel tenía un precioso bronceado que le hizo pensar que tal vez hacia surf o nadaba.

Tenía una sombra de rizos negros sobre sus marcados abdominales. Las piernas, largas y torneadas, parecían las de una escultura griega.

Inevitablemente, Rosalie lo comparó con Royce, quien a pesar de ser extremadamente guapo, no poseía un buen cuerpo, y menos cuando se desnudaba. De hombros estrechos, tenía una tripa fofa y la piel blanca.

Cuando Emmet se quitó finalmente los bóxers, Rosalie tragó saliva. Respecto a esa parte de su anatomía no había comparación posible con Royce.

Y pensar de nuevo en su ex novio le hizo sentir un pánico súbito que la llevó a querer hablar en cuanto Emmet se echó a su lado.

—Debería avisarte de que… —dijo precipitadamente.

—No quiero oírlo —dijo él—. Al menos por el momento —susurró y, tras dedicar unos segundos a ponerse un preservativo, se volvió hacia Rosalie y la besó.

Y ya no pudo parar, especialmente cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sujetándole la nuca lo mantuvo con firmeza pegado a su boca. Los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta llevaron la sangre de Emmet a ebullición y derritieron su cerebro. El deseo se apoderó de su juicio a la vez que su mano se dirigía a la entrepierna de Rosalie, cuyos quejidos de placer lo arrastraron al límite.

No hubo nada de premeditado cuando abrió las temblorosas piernas de Rosalie y se adentró en ella. La venganza no ocupaba ningún lugar en su mente cuando sintió sus cálidos músculos cerrarse en torno a él, cuando separó los labios de los de ella con un profundo gemido, ni cuando se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía en el pecho como un tambor.

Los ojos de Rosalie lo buscaron y en ellos vio el deseo y algo más que no supo interpretar, quizá desconcierto, o una sorpresa que le resultó dolorosamente dulce. Daba la impresión de no haber experimentado nunca lo que sentía en aquel instante.

Apenas dos minutos antes, Emmet se habría sentido victorioso, pero en aquel instante lo único en lo que pensó fue en que ella siguiera con aquella expresión en su rostro.

Mantuvo una lucha feroz consigo mismo para controlarse, y ganó.

Colocó las piernas de Rosalie alrededor de su cintura y se meció dentro de ella con lentitud, sintiendo el placer de proporcionarle placer, ya olvidados los pensamientos de venganza.

Rosalie no necesitó decir nada, su cuerpo hablaba por ella. Entreabrió la boca, las mejillas se le colorearon y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza con un gemido y su interior se contrajo alrededor de Emmet, éste supo que podía dejarse llevar.

Al instante la sujetó por las nalgas y la elevó hacia sí con fuerza, profundizando la penetración a la vez que el corazón le latía desbocado.

Rosalie alcanzó el clímax y abrió los ojos con la respiración jadeante, manteniendo la expresión de haber sentido algo por primera vez y estar perpleja.

Emmet sintió algo parecido cuando llegó a su propio clímax y lo experimentó con una intensidad desconocida para él.

Exhausto, sintió la urgente necesidad de sujetar a Rosalie contra sí, y cuando ella se asió a su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro, Emmet pensó que podría quedarse en aquella postura para el resto de su vida.

Pero según fue pasando su excitación, aterrizó en la realidad de golpe.

La mujer a la que sostenía en sus brazos era Rosalie Stanley, la hija del hombre al que había jurado destruir.

No se trataba de una inocente flor recién desvirgada, sino de una mujer de mundo que probablemente había tenido más amantes que vestidos. La probabilidad de que haberse acostado con él le resultara algo excepcional era prácticamente nula. Una cosa era que fuera bueno en la cama; otra, que lo fuera hasta ese punto.

Era más probable que Rosalie hubiera decidido interpretar el papel de ingenua, imaginando que eso le resultaría halagador. ¿No había conjeturado unas horas antes que quizá estuviera a la caza de un marido rico?

«Vamos, Emmet, déjate de sentimentalismos. No has traído aquí a la hija de tu enemigo para perder la cabeza y dejarte seducir por sus artes de hechicera».

En ese mismo instante, ella elevó hacia él sus inmensos ojos verdes y exclamó con expresión turbada y voz temblorosa:

—¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Verdaderamente increíble!

«Sí, claro», pensó él con cinismo, «y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra».

Emmet casi rió, pero en el fondo sabía que había estado a punto de dejarse engañar por sus artes y olvidar que lo que buscaba era la venganza.

Eso sí que era increíble. Tendría que tener cuidado con ella. Rosalie era distinta a todas las mujeres que conocía. Le hacía sentir cosas.

Tomó una decisión.

Tendría que conformarse con una noche de sexo como venganza.

La idea inicial de llegar a seducir a la hija de su enemigo y casarse con ella era demasiado arriesgada. Al día siguiente llevaría a Rosalie a casa de su amiga y no volvería a verla nunca más. Entretanto, estaba decidido a comprobar hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para conseguirse un marido rico. Pero antes, tendría que ir al cuarto de baño.

—Volveré en unos segundos, cariño —dijo antes de incorporarse bruscamente.

**CONTINUARA**

**Dejen sus comentarios son importantes para mi.**


	5. Chapter 4

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 4**

Rosalie tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Aunque para ella hubiera resultado completamente increíble, la expresión del rostro de Emmet y su precipitada ida al cuarto de baño indicaban que él no era de la misma opinión.

En retrospectiva, pensó que había actuado más como una virgen en su noche de bodas que como la mujer experimentada y de mundo que Emmet creía haberse llevado a la cama. No sólo había dejado que, una vez más, fuera el hombre quien llevara la iniciativa, sino que a continuación se había quedado hecha gelatina y totalmente entregada.

La idea de que Emmet estuviera en el cuarto de baño preguntándose cómo era posible que la hubiera deseado tanto para tan poco hizo brotar de su garganta un quejido. Al recuperar la capacidad de razonar le resultaba evidente que el sexo no había cumplido sus expectativas. Rosalie gimió una vez más. ¿Por qué no habría insistido en que la poseyera en el coche tal y como había deseado?

Rosalie se juró ser mucho más decidida y provocativa cuando Emmet volviera del baño. No esperaría a ser tocada o besada, sino que tomaría la iniciativa.

Mientras seguía echada, concentrándose en la nueva Rosalie que iba a emerger, estalló un rayo que iluminó el balcón al que daba el dormitorio. Casi al instante se produjo un rugido ensordecedor y Rosalie sintió que la cama temblaba. A continuación se apagaron todas las luces.

Que no gritara ya fue un rotundo éxito de dominio personal. Pero para cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño, se aferraba a la sábana con la que se cubría hasta el mentón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emmet en la oscuridad.

—Sí —consiguió decir ella, intentado no sonar como un conejillo asustado.

—Voy a ver si sólo somos nosotros o si todo el vecindario se ha quedado sin luz —dijo él con frialdad.

Rayos sucesivos permitieron a Rosalie ver a Emmet caminando hacia las puertas de la terraza. Seguía desnudo, y pudo comprobar que tenía un trasero extremadamente sexy. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que deseaba que todo Forks se quedará sin electricidad para que así lo único que Emmet pudiera hacer fuera volver a la cama.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó él tras abrir y cerrar precipitadamente una ventana—. ¡Hace un frío helador!

—Vuelve a la cama —se oyó sugerir Rosalie, con el desparpajo que había intentado acumular en los últimos minutos—. Te calentaré en segundos —¡Dios mío! ¿Habría sonado demasiado atrevida?

—No lo dudo —dijo él con una seca risita—, y te aseguro que no pienso desaprovechar la oferta. Pero antes tengo que averiguar qué pasa con la luz.

Cuando abrió la puerta del balcón, Rosalie oyó una lluvia pesada rebotar sobre distintas superficies. Los rayos habían cesado por el momento, dejando tanto el balcón como la habitación en una completa oscuridad.

—Parece que no se trata sólo de esta casa —dijo él al volver unos segundos más tarde—. Todo el vecindario está a oscuras, aunque en la ciudad se ve luz. También en el puerto y en la costa norte, así que Edward ha tenido suerte y no se ha estropeado la celebración de la boda. Lo que me hace recordar que…

Cuando abrió el edredón y se acostó a su lado, Rosalie se tensó. Se trataba de un ataque de pánico de última hora y no de una reacción al frío, pero hizo lo posible por hacerle creer que era lo segundo.

—¡Pobrecito! —musitó, acurrucándose a su lado. Tuvo que concentrarse para que no le temblara la mano que posó sobre su pecho y que empezó a deslizar lentamente hacia abajo—. ¡Qué frío estás!

—No por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro —replicó él en un tono que en la oscuridad sonó extrañamente tenso.

El corazón de Rosalie dio un vuelco cuando sus dedos rozaron su sexo. Respiró hondo. Aquél era un territorio inexplorado para ella. Nunca había acariciado a un hombre de aquella manera. Y mucho menos, con la boca. Jamás había deseado tener la experiencia, ni se le había ocurrido que pudiera disfrutar haciéndolo.

Sólo pensarlo le causaba un escalofrío, pero en aquella ocasión no se debió a la repugnancia, si no al temor de hacerlo mal. Seguramente, Emmet habría tenido decenas de amantes que habían alcanzado la perfección a base de práctica.

Rosalie apretó los labios y se recriminó por ser tan pusilánime. Si no era perfecta, al menos podía intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. No tenía más que pensar en un helado y, como de pequeña, conseguir que le durara lo más posible.

Cuando asió el miembro de Emmet con la palma, él la sobresaltó con un gemido y Rosalie alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia donde calculaba que estaba su rostro.

—¿No quieres que siga? —preguntó.

—Sabes bien que sí —masculló él.

Rosalie no lo sabía. Pero las palabras de Emmet le dieron el empujón y le proporcionaron el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Incorporándose levemente, se inclinó sobre él. Emmet gimió una vez más, pero en esa ocasión Rosalie interpretó correctamente el sonido como excitación, y saberlo incrementó la que ella sentía. Súbitamente, la razón de hacer lo que iba a hacer ya no era la desesperación, sino el deseo. Quería hacer el amor a Emmet con la boca. ¡Era increíble!

Emmet intentó prepararse para las sensaciones que los labios de Rosalie le provocarían, pero no sirvió de nada. Habría necesitado un ejército para defenderse de la embestida que sintió. Reprimió otro gemido cuando sus labios se cerraron a su alrededor, se arqueó y su cuerpo se perló de sudor.

Rosalie se detuvo al instante, pero ni habló ni se separó de él. En la habitación se produjo un silencio sepulcral que duró varios segundos, hasta que la violencia de la necesidad que sentía obligó a Emmet a hablar.

—¡No pares! —susurró en un tono más suplicante que autoritario.

Casi gritó al sentir que Rosalie lo abarcaba por completo con su boca.

En su comportamiento ya no había nada de la ingenua inexperta. Toda ilusión de inocencia se había esfumado, sustituida por la mujer experta que se mostraba tras la máscara. Emmet se preguntó a cuántos más hombres habría subyugado de la misma manera. ¿Estaría jugando con él?

«En cualquier caso, Emmet, deberías relajarte y disfrutar de sus habilidades en lugar de darle vueltas a su pasado como si os uniera algún vínculo sentimental. Recuerda que la mujer que está ahí abajo es Rosalie Stanley, la hija de tu enemigo. ¿Qué mejor venganza que conseguir que te proporcione este placer?»

No debería estar preocupado, sino sentirse victorioso, pero mientras su excitación se incrementaba y se acercaba al clímax no pudo evitar pensar que la víctima era él, no Rosalie; que sería él el humillado y no ella.

Sin embargo… Las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir eran tan exquisitas, que sólo podía rendirse para alcanzar un clímax desconocido para él hasta entonces. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, tan cerca… Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que se dejaba llevar y sentía su piel estallar al tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía de placer. Sintió los labios de Rosalie apretándole.

No había vuelta atrás y ya no tenía sentido dominarse. Curiosamente, ni siquiera se sentía humillado. Sólo como si flotara, en paz.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —se oyó repetir las palabras que antes había dicho Rosalie.

Pero aún más increíble fue la oleada de ternura que lo invadió cuando él acarició su cabeza. Estaba exhausto, el sueño se apoderaba de él.

—¡Qué hermosa eres! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido.

Rosalie tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Emmet se había quedado dormido. Estaba aturdida por la experiencia que acababa de vivir. Le costaba aceptar cuánto había gozado haciendo aquello a Emmet, y se preguntó si todas las mujeres sentían lo mismo. Quizá sólo las que estaban hechizadas, tal y como ella se sentía.

Hechizada, embriagada, osada. Quería más. Se planteó despertar a Emmet. Él era responsable de haber despertado algo en ella que había permanecido dormido hasta entonces.

Por primera vez, había experimentado los instintos más básicos en una mujer. Pero despertar a Emmet para satisfacer su insaciable deseo habría sido un acto de un cruel egoísmo. Era evidente que estaba exhausto.

Ella, por contraste, estaba más viva que nunca, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para resistirse a la tentación, era alejarse de él. Con mucho sigilo, se levantó y salió del dormitorio.

Su destino era la cocina, donde se guardaban las velas. Dada la precipitación con la que su madre había dejado la casa, Rosalie suponía que habría dejado prácticamente todo atrás, llevándose sólo la ropa y las joyas. Las velas y las cerillas estarían en el armario en donde habían estado siempre. Así tendrían algo de luz, ya que era imposible adivinar cuándo se repararía el apagón.

Por el ruido que llegaba desde el exterior, la tormenta no parecía amainar. Habían dejado de estallar rayos y no había luna, así que reinaba una total oscuridad.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras a tientas, estremeciéndose por la bajada de temperatura. Al cortarse la luz, la calefacción había dejado de funcionar y a pesar del excelente aislamiento de la casa, había refrescado.

Afortunadamente, Rosalie encontró las velas en su lugar habitual.

Tomó una vela a medio quemar y la prendió. Con ella buscó en los armarios hasta encontrar uno de los candelabros de la gran colección de plata de su madre; colocó en los brazos tres velas nuevas y las encendió con la que tenía encendida, antes de apagarla.

En lugar de subir de nuevo al piso de arriba, sintió curiosidad por descubrir qué otras cosas habría dejado atrás su madre.

La noche que había dormido allí, Rosalie no había revisado los armarios de la cocina. Al ver que tanto la despensa como el frigorífico estaban vacíos, había pedido una pizza para cenar, y al día siguiente, Victoria le había llevado a desayunar a una cafetería.

Pronto descubrió que todo seguía en su sitio: la cara vajilla de su madre, la porcelana, la cubertería, el cristal. Sumando el valor de todo aquello podría decirse que Emmet había conseguido una ganga por su dinero.

Pero a ella todo eso le traía sin cuidado. No quería nada material.

Escogió un vaso de whisky de fondo grueso y miró en el frigorífico por si Emmet tenía algún zumo.

Pronto descubrió que no, pero tampoco estaba completamente vacío. Había cuatro latas de cerveza y una botella de vino blanco abierta. Rosalie la tomó y miró la etiqueta. Era francés y con toda seguridad pertenecía a la bodega de Alistair, otro de los pluses del contenido de la casa. El gusto de Alistair por el vino era tan exclusivo como el de su madre por los muebles.

Rosalie quitó el tapón y lo olió. Tenía un delicioso bouquet y no pudo resistirse a probarlo.

Diciéndose que la noche lo pedía, se sirvió el vaso casi lleno.

Sabía tan magníficamente como olía. Rosalie se deleitó en su sabor afrutado antes de tragarlo. En poco tiempo, lo había bebido todo, y fue a rellenar el vaso automáticamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería prudente emborracharse. No quería encontrar excusas para justificar al día siguiente lo que había ocurrido. Quería recordar aquella noche con la cabeza despejada.

Dejó la botella en el frigorífico, aclaró el vaso en el fregadero y, tomando el candelabro, cruzó el vestíbulo de suelo de mármol. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía frío y se preguntó si se debería al vino o si se habría acostumbrado a la temperatura, que no debía estar muy por debajo de los veinticuatro a los que se mantenía la casa habitualmente.

Un súbito brillo llamó su atención y miró bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Al hacerlo se encontró con su propia imagen reflejada en el gran espejo de marco dorado que ocupaba la pared a la altura de un rellano intermedio de la escalera.

Observándose, desnuda, le impresionó el aspecto que presentaba bajo la luz de las velas.

Durante toda su juventud, aquél era el espejo en el que se había mirado por última vez antes de salir.

Se aproximó a él y estudió su rostro.

«¿Quién eres?», preguntó en silencio. «No eres la Rosalie Stanley que no se acostaba con un hombre hasta después de mucho tiempo de conocerlo. Emmet no ha tenido más que decir cuánto te deseaba para que te entregaras a él. Y ahora vuelves a su lado en busca de más, ¿no es cierto?».

«Sin embargo, habías jurado no volver a tener una relación con un hombre rico. Todos son egoístas, amorales y arrogantes. Cuando Emmet ha dicho que te deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer, no quería decir que fuera a ser para siempre. Esto no es más que un pasatiempo de una noche, un fin de semana golfo. Muy golfo. Ni sueñes con que sienta algo por ti».

Rosalie recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con un escalofrío.

Era su cuerpo de siempre y, sin embargo, parecía completamente distinto. Emmet lo había cambiado, como había cambiado su forma de reaccionar con los hombres y sus sensaciones al hacer el amor.

Su cuerpo anhelaba volver a su lado. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza con gesto resignado. No tenía sentido resistirse. La razón perdía toda su fuerza frente a un deseo tan poderoso. Jamás había deseado con tanta intensidad algo, como en aquel instante deseaba que Emmet volviera a hacerle el amor.

Con un suspiro entrecortado, dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo las escaleras, pero al llegar arriba fue primero a su antiguo dormitorio. Allí entró en el cuarto de baño, dejó el candelabro y buscó en su cabello las horquillas ocultas que sujetaban el moño.

El cabello recogido no se correspondía con la naturaleza salvaje que había emergido en ella, debía soltárselo. Se peinó con los dedos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Así está mejor —susurró, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros libremente en sensual desorden. Un par de mechones cayeron hacia sus senos sin llegar a cubrirle los pezones y Rosalie tragó saliva al ver lo duros que los tenía.

Emmet no había vuelto a tocárselos desde el coche, pero ella no había olvidado la sensación que le había causado. El recuerdo la hizo estremecer y decidió volver a la cama. Quería volver a sentir su calor, rozar su piel, apretarse contra él.

Por el momento tendría que conformarse con eso.

Emmet se despertó en la oscuridad y supo al instante que estaba solo. Lo supo aun antes de notar la cama fría a su lado. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir en busca de Rosalie cuando percibió el leve resplandor de una luz que fue intensificándose.

Vio el candelabro antes que a Rosalie. Parecía flotar sobre el suelo, con la vela proyectando una luminosidad que formaba un aura alrededor de su cabeza.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto, lo que dotaba a su desnudez de una naturaleza etérea que le resultó exquisitamente hermosa y perversamente contradictoria.

Porque Rosalie tenía mucho más de diablo que de ángel. Un diablo que le provocaba la necesidad de hacerle sentir cosas. Era una sirena, hermosa y atrevida, nacida para hacer el mal.

Cuando se acercó lo bastante a la cama, la luz iluminó el rostro de Emmet y sus ojos abiertos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, parándose bruscamente—. ¡Estás despierto!

—Sí —masculló él—. Y deduzco que seguimos sin electricidad —se incorporó hasta sentarse, y dobló las rodillas. Le costaba comprender la forma en la que Rosalie lo excitaba sin necesidad de hacer nada. Bastaba que permaneciera ante él, desnuda, para que su cuerpo reaccionara violentamente.

Y eso había sucedido desde el primer instante que la vio… Apretó los dientes con fuerza al darse cuenta de que una noche no iba a bastar para saciarse de Rosalie Stanley.

El sonido de un móvil los sobresaltó.

—No es el mío —dijo él, señalando con la cabeza hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido.

—Como sea Victoria —dijo Rosalie quejumbrosa, al tiempo que dejaba el candelabro en el suelo y tomaba su bolso—, voy a estrangularla.

Emmet agradeció la interrupción para retomar el control sobre sí mismo.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella al teléfono. Su rostro se contrajo al instante en un gesto de exasperación—. ¡Mamá! ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome a estas horas? Está bien, puede que sea mediodía donde sea que estés, pero en Australia es medianoche.

Miró a Emmet pidiéndole disculpas, pero él había aguzado el oído.

Cabía la posibilidad de llegar a enterarse de dónde se escondía su enemigo, aunque no supiera muy bien de qué serviría esa información.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que prometí llamarte cuando llegara a Forks, pero he estado ocupada y… ¿qué? No he tenido ningún problema… La casa estaba vacía… No, no han puesto un letrero de _Se vende_… —miró a Emmet con preocupación —Sí, estaba toda mi ropa y las joyas llegaron a casa de Victoria justo a tiempo. Escucha, ¿puedo llamarte mañana? Estaba a punto de ir a la cama…

Ver que Emmet abría las sábanas y daba una palmadita sobre la cama reclamándola la hizo ruborizarse de vergüenza… ¿o tal vez porque se sentía culpable?

Emmet recordó que se había mostrado reticente a acostarse en la cama de su madre y que había tenido que persuadirla usando la lógica y unos apasionados besos.

En aquel momento, la mujer en cuestión estaba con ellos a través del teléfono, lo que le ayudó a recordar la verdadera razón por la que estaban allí.

No se trataba sólo de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, sino, primordialmente, de llevar a cabo una venganza.

La parte más oscura de sí afloró al imaginarse haciendo el amor a Rosalie mientras ésta hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Aún mejor si hablaba con su padre.

Pero cuando volvió a dar un golpecito en la cama, Rosalie frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy perfectamente —dijo sin abandonar su gesto de contrariedad—. La madre de Victoria quiere que me quede con ellos el tiempo que sea. No, no quiero que me mandes dinero. Tengo lo que necesito. Y además, he hecho planes.

Emmet hizo una mueca, si él era el plan con el que contaba Rosalie, ¿por qué no estaba echada a su lado? Ése sería el camino más corto a su cartera y a su corazón.

—No, no quiero hablar con él. No va a cambiar nada —dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama, de espaldas a Emmet—. No te pongas así mamá —añadió, dulcificando parcialmente su tono—. Estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir. Necesito irme a la cama.

«Así se habla», pensó Emmet, cuya frustración iba en aumento.

—Ya sé que no suelo ir a dormir tan temprano, pero Victoria me ha llevado a una boda y… ¿Qué?… Bella Swan, una compañera de colegio con… No la recordarás, no estaba en nuestra clase, pero su madre y la de Victoria son muy amigas, y ha insistido en que las acompañara. No he podido negarme… Sí… Con Edward Masen, el empresario de publicidad…

Mientras Emmet escuchaba a Rosalie contestar las innumerables preguntas de su madre sobre la boda, decidió dejar de esperar. Había llegado el momento de comprobar quién tenía más poder sobre la señorita Stanley, si su madre o su nuevo amante.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y le retiró el cabello de los hombros delicadamente. Rosalie consiguió reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, pero se volvió hacia él con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Emmet, sin mirarla, empezó a mordisquearle los hombros hasta erizarle el vello.

—¿Rosalie, estás ahí? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí, mamá —replicó ella bruscamente.

—¿Qué has llevado?

¿De verdad tenía que responder aquellas estúpidas preguntas?

—Nada especial, mamá. El vestido verde que me puse el día de Navidad.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿A una boda formal? ¡Rosalie, como si no supieras que no era adecuado! Espero que llevaras buenas joyas.

Rosalie estaba cansada de su madre e irritada con Emmet. ¿No se daba cuenta de con quién hablaba? ¿No tenía ningún sentido del decoro? Tuvo la certeza de que la respuesta era negativa cuando sus manos le cubrieron los senos. Al sentir sus dedos retorciéndole los pezones, el teléfono estuvo a punto de caérsele de la mano.

—Me he puesto las esmeraldas —masculló, sujetando el teléfono con fuerza. Era imposible concentrarse mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y los pezones le ardían.

—¿Las que Alistair te regaló al cumplir veintiún años?

—Sí.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Emmet la echó hacia atrás sobre la cama, y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Sujetó el teléfono con ambas manos y se mordió los labios para no hacer ruidos embarazosos.

—Algo es algo —dijo su madre al otro lado del teléfono, malhumorada—, pero deberías haber elegido algo más elegante. Podrías haber conocido a alguien. En la boda de Edward Masen debía de haber buenos partidos.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de decirle que había conocido a alguien, pero eso hubiera dado lugar a toda una nueva retahíla de preguntas y en aquel momento deseaba colgar el teléfono desesperadamente.

—Mamá, tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré en esta semana y hablaremos con calma.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Adiós.

—Adiós, cariño. Sé buena. Y si no puedes ser buena, al menos sé precavida.

Rosalie apagó el teléfono con una mueca. Aquéllas eran las palabras que su madre solía decirle cuando salía con un chico.

Nunca habían tenido un significado tan específico como aquella noche en la que no estaba siendo ni buena ni particularmente precavida.

Pero lo cierto era que le daba completamente igual.

«Sí», pensó acalorada, dejando caer el teléfono de la mano. «Sí»

—¡No pares! —gritó. Y Emmet no paró.

**CONTINUARA**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Un regalito…otro capítulo, es que esta historia, Emmet y Rosalie Uf!**


	6. Chapter 5

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 5**

De pie junto a la cama, Emmet observó el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie.

Dormía profundamente, lo que no era de extrañar dada la cantidad de ejercicio al que la había sometido. No era raro en él hacer el amor varias veces a una mujer en una sola noche. Su vida mayoritariamente célibe hacía que su apetito fuera voraz.

En cualquier caso, Rosalie no había protestado. En absoluto. Parecía dispuesta a todo. Y llegado cierto momento, a Emmet había dejado de importarle si actuaba con sinceridad o si fingía. Estaba demasiado seducido por sus encantos como para hacerse preguntas.

Sin embargo, a la cruda luz del día, se dijo que era mejor que fingiera. Prefería que fuera así para que Rosalie siguiera actuando como su esclava sexual y así utilizarla en la prolongación de su venganza.

«Admítelo», se dijo, «una noche no basta para alcanzar el objetivo que ha dirigido tus pasos todos estos años. Quieres más: más venganza, más sexo. Más de la hermosa Rosalie Stanley».

De no haber estado tan hambriento, habría vuelto a la cama junto a ella. Pero la ausencia total de provisiones los obligaba a salir de la casa, y como la luz no había vuelto y la cafetería más próxima estaría cerrada, tendrían que ir más lejos. Él sabía muy bien a dónde: un lugar con electricidad, comida en abundancia y una cama extremadamente cómoda. Su apartamento en McMahon's Point.

Se inclinó y la sacudió por el hombro.

—Seguimos sin luz —fue lo primero que dijo cuando Rosalie abrió los ojos.

Rosalie dejó escapar un quejido y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero su queja no estaba relacionada con el apagón, sino con la miríada de imágenes que acudieron a su mente. Había oído hablar de arrepentimiento, pero jamás había sufrido uno tan descomunal como el que sentía en aquel instante.

«¿Cómo he podido actuar como lo hice anoche? ¿Cómo le he dejado hacer las cosas que me ha hecho?», pensó, mortificada.

—Todavía queda agua caliente en la ducha —continuó Emmet—, lo que es milagroso teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasamos ayer en ella.

Rosalie habría dado cualquier cosa por que no mencionara ese episodio. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre para convertirla en una víctima voluntaria de sus perversos deseos?

Ni estaba enamorada de él ni tan siquiera sabía si le gustaba. De lo que no cabía duda era de que la excitaba hasta hacerla enloquecer.

—Vamos, dormilona, levántate —ordenó él—. Son más de las nueve. He llamado a la compañía eléctrica y dicen que tardarán al menos dos horas en reparar la avería.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Rosalie adoptó una actitud con la que esperaba parecer una mujer de mundo, y se giró para mirarle. Afortunadamente estaba vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones grises y un polo azul marino. El cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás indicaba que se había dado una ducha. Estaba recién afeitado con lo que su mentón ya no tenía la sombra que hacía unas horas había usado como instrumento erótico.

Emmet, tras a recoger el teléfono y la cartera y guardarlos en los bolsillos, la miró.

—No sé tú —dijo—, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre y no puedo esperar a que vuelva la luz. Cuando te vistas, iremos a mi apartamento de McMahon's Point y te prepararé el desayuno.

Rosalie lo miró sorprendida. Él sonrió.

—Deberías ver tu cara. Sí, sé cocinar y no, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no es sólo cosa de una noche. ¿Lo dudabas?

—Pensaba que no era más que eso.

—¿Y lo preferirías?

¿Lo prefería?

El sentido común le aconsejaba que cortara cualquier vínculo en aquel mismo momento. Emmet era todo aquello de lo que había jurado apartarse. La respuesta lógica era evidente: «Sí, dejémoslo». Pero en lugar de eso, se oyó diciendo «no». ¡Qué frágil era con aquel hombre!

«No».

Una palabra que no a ningún hombre le gustaba oír en boca de una mujer, pero que en aquella ocasión era la que Emmet quería escuchar.

Rodeó la cama y recogió del suelo la ropa de Rosalie.

—No tardes demasiado —dijo, entregándosela. Ella la tomó, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad.

Emmet rió.

—¿He de recordarte que anoche te paseabas por esta casa completamente desnuda?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, y ya ves lo que ha pasado —dijo ella con ojos brillantes—. Me gustaría salir de esta casa sin volver a ser asaltada.

—¿También necesitas que te recuerde que no has puesto ninguna objeción a «ser asaltada», sino más bien todo lo contrario?

La manera en que se ruborizó así como la expresión desolada con la que le miró desconcertó a Emmet.

—Escucha, yo no suelo ser así —dijo ella—. Supongo que, después de cómo me he comportado, te costará creerlo. Debes de pensar que soy una golfa —curvó la espalda y bajó la mirada con gesto abatido.

Emmet se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos. Si se trataba de una mentira, Rosalie estaba ofreciendo una actuación digna de un Osear. Si era sincera… No estaba seguro de qué significaba que lo fuera.

Finalmente, se sentó en la cama mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y cómo sueles ser? —preguntó finalmente.

Cuando Rosalie levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Una mojigata! —exclamó ella.

Emmet inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente.

—¡No pretenderás que te crea…!

—Si no me crees, deberías hablar con mi ex novio —dijo ella con amargura, frotándose los ojos furiosamente—. No escatimó detalles para decirme lo aburrida que era en la cama.

Emmet frunció el ceño.

—¿Por eso rompió el compromiso?

—¡Claro que no! Lo rompí yo cuando lo encontré tirándose a su secretaria sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Él se habría casado conmigo aunque me encontrara aburrida. Por aquel entonces, Stanley Mortgages era un negocio boyante. Ahora dudo que lo hiciera ni aunque fuera la mujer más seductora de la tierra.

—Supongo que sabes que sólo te diría eso para hacerte daño.

—Lo sé, pero eso no le quita la razón: yo era una sosa en la cama… Hasta conocerte a ti.

Emmet permaneció sentado en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Inicialmente no quiso creerlo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que servía de explicación para la perplejidad que había visto reflejada en el rostro de Rosalie en distintas ocasiones. También confirmaba que no mentía al decir que había sido increíble.

—Nunca había hecho la mitad de lo que he hecho contigo —siguió ella—. Mejor dicho, no había hecho la mayoría de las cosas que hemos hecho.

Emmet escrutó su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios, que había imaginado acariciando a numerosos hombres. ¿Cómo podía creerla con la habilidad que había mostrado, con la desinhibición con la que había actuado?

No podía ser verdad. Rosalie tenía que estar mintiendo para conquistarlo con su inocencia.

Cuando alargó la mano para posar los dedos sobre sus labios, Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se le dilataban las aletas de la nariz.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente en busca de cualquier señal de fingimiento—. ¿Tampoco lo habías hecho antes?

Rosalie ni siquiera pestañeó.

—No, nunca.

—¿Ni siquiera con tu prometido?

—Él me lo pedía, pero nunca accedí. La idea me repugnaba. Por eso cuando me he despertado esta mañana he sentido tanta vergüenza. Entiendo que no me creas —la mirada de Rosalie reflejaba su propia perplejidad—. De ser tú, yo tampoco lo creería.

Emmet no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué creer. Le resultaba muy difícil cambiar la imagen que se había hecho de ella, y más aún confiar en la hija de Alistair Stanley.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que, de ser la mujer que él había asumido que era, no buscaría excusas para justificar su comportamiento porque ni siquiera lo habría considerado censurable. Y eso significaba que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y, consecuentemente, que no había fingido.

Que Rosalie Stanley hubiera sido arrastrada a niveles de pasión que no había alcanzado nunca alimentó su ego y le produjo una gozosa sensación de triunfo. Y aunque nada de ello significaba que no hubiera en ella otras intenciones, al menos dejaba claro que su deseo por él era tan genuino como el de él por ella.

Emmet supo entonces que su plan tenía que continuar, que una noche no sería bastante para completar su venganza. Ésta sería infinitamente más dulce si conseguía que Rosalie se enamorara de él.

—Te equivocas, Rosalie —dijo, tomándole el rostro y dándole un dulce beso—. Te creo.

La alegría que vio reflejada en los ojos de ella le hizo sentirse culpable por unos segundos, pero enseguida desterró ese sentimiento al recordar que ningún Stanley se había sentido culpable por el suicidio de su padre.

—Eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido muchos novios —dijo ella precipitadamente.

—No me cabe la menor duda —dijo Emmet—. Pero quizá haya llegado el momento de que tengas un novio que te considere fantástica en la cama.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó Rosalie, balbuceante.

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—Pensaba volver pronto al extranjero.

Emmet se quedó perplejo. Recordaba haberle oído decir a su madre que tenía planes, pero había asumido que se refería a él. Creía haber entendido que no tenía mucho dinero, pero obviamente ni una ni otra información era cierta. Papaíto debía seguir manteniéndola.

La idea de que fuera a escapar de la misma manera que su padre lo encolerizó y tuvo que respirar profundamente para dominarse.

—¿Adónde irás? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

—A Tailandia. Era donde estaba cuando mamá me llamó para que viniera a recoger mis cosas.

—¿Por qué demonios querrías volver a Tailandia en esta época del año? Hace un calor espantoso.

—Uno se acaba acostumbrando.

—¿Tienes amigos?

—Sí. Excelentes.

—Pero no un novio.

—No.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?

—No es que no quiera hablar, es que es una historia muy larga.

—Una historia que tendrás que contarme mientras desayunamos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Emmet percibió en los ojos verdes de Rosalie el destello de determinación que había apreciado el primer día que la vio.

—No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión —dijo ella.

Aunque a Emmet le gustaba que tuviera carácter, no pensaba dejarla ir sin pelear. Podía ser muy insistente cuando quería algo, y quería tener a Rosalie Stanley a su merced.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Ahora, por deferencia a tu ataque de timidez matutino, te esperaré abajo. Pero intenta darte prisa —caminó hacia la puerta—. Si no bajas en diez minutos, te aseguro que vendré a desayunarte.

Lo primero que pensó Rosalie al subir al coche fue que se trataba del vehículo de un hombre rico. Suponía que el apartamento al que iban sería el refugio de un playboy, con todos los elementos necesarios para una vida rodeada de placeres. Imaginó sofás de cuero, jacuzzi y tecnología sofisticada.

Estaba convencida de que la llevaba allí para desayunar y para continuar sus juegos eróticos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Estaría cometiendo una temeridad? Además, era evidente que Emmet tenía la intención de hacerle cambiar de idea respecto a Tailandia. ¿Tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistirse a cumplir sus deseos? Ya había estado a punto de derretirse cuando él le había dicho que la creía respecto a su comportamiento con los hombres; y cuando se ofreció como novio, tuvo en la punta de la lengua suplicarle que lo fuera.

Incluso en aquel mismo instante era consciente de que empezaba a ceder. Podía retrasar el viaje a Tailandia, o posponerlo hasta Año Nuevo. Cuando vendiera las joyas, podía mandar el dinero a Julie para que ella comprara regalos de Navidad a los niños. No era necesario que estuviera allí personalmente.

Pero en el fondo sabía que, de hacer eso, corría el riesgo de no volver nunca. Sería absorbida de nuevo por una vida hedonista a la que había dado la espalda pero que resultaba extremadamente atractiva, especialmente si incluía noches como la pasada con Emmet.

Reprimió un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con ello pudiera cerrarse a la tentación y a los recuerdos que la asaltaron y que le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Un frenazo brusco y la sensación de que el coche derrapaba hicieron que los abriera. Ante sí descubrió un árbol caído en la carretera. Emmet consiguió esquivarlo, deteniendo el coche justo cuando chocaba contra las ramas.

—Por los pelos —dijo él, mirándola para asegurarse de que estaba bien—. Siento haberte asustado. Iba demasiado deprisa para el estado en el que está la carretera.

Rosalie dejó escapar la respiración lentamente.

—No pasa nada. Hemos tenido suerte.

—A partir de ahora, tendré más cuidado —la tranquilizó Emmet, dando marcha atrás—. Permaneceré en la carretera principal en lugar de tomar vías secundarias. Si fuera un árbol más pequeño, podría intentar moverlo, pero con éste no tengo ninguna posibilidad. ¡Mira qué suerte! —señaló a un hombres con chalecos reflectantes—, viene el servicio de mantenimiento de carreteras. Ellos lo quitarán.

—Eso espero. Es muy peligroso.

Un par de minutos más tarde, reanudaban el trayecto.

Al dejar de pensar exclusivamente en el hombre que la acompañaba y mirar a su alrededor, Rosalie fue consciente por primera vez de los daños que la tormenta había causado. Había hojas y ramas en la carretera, así como gigantescos charcos. No funcionaba casi ningún semáforo.

Finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad y la situación mejoró, aunque para ser domingo por la mañana, había más tráfico del habitual.

Justo cuando llegaban al túnel del puerto, sonó su teléfono móvil.

—Supongo que será Victoria —dijo, abriendo le bolso.

—O quizá sea tu madre.

—Espero que no. ¿Hola?

—Rosie, soy yo. ¿Estáis sin luz?

—Sí.

—Eso suponía. Nosotros también. Papá va a poner en marcha la barbacoa de gas para preparar el desayuno. Tu gladiador y tú estáis invitados.

—Victoria, estoy de camino al apartamento de Emmet para desayunar, pero gracias por la oferta.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Debía haberlo imaginado al no recibir una llamada tuya —dijo su amiga con complicidad.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué tal siguió la fiesta ayer?

—Fenomenal. Bella se puso un vestido precioso para marcharse. Creo que Edward y ella iban a pasar la noche en un hotel, y que esta mañana volaban a algún lugar romántico. Pero ya hemos hablado bastante de ellos. ¿Cómo ha ido la noche? Deduzco que muy bien.

Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a darle el parte a su amiga.

—Ha sido una tormenta espantosa, ¿verdad? —dijo en lugar de responder. Victoria suspiró.

—Está bien, mensaje recibido. Está sentado a tu lado. ¿Por qué no usamos el código secreto que solíamos usar? A ver… Si es bueno en la cama, di sí. Si es excelente, no digas nada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Victoria gimió.

—¡Ay, qué envidia! Bueno, no. Mi James es fantástico. Pero tú en cambio no has tenido tanta suerte en ese aspecto, ¿verdad? Nunca te he oído entusiasmarte con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Royce. Cuéntame más…

—Victoria, lo siento, pero no te oigo bien. No hay cobertura…

—Bruja, no mientas —dijo Victoria, riendo—. Tu teléfono no se quedaría sin cobertura ni bajo el agua. Está bien, te dejo en paz. Pero antes de que me olvide, mi padre le ha pedido a un amigo joyero que venga a casa mañana por la mañana para tasar tus joyas. Dice que Max te dará el mejor precio posible.

—Muchas gracias, Victoria, agradéceselo de mi parte.

—Lo haré. Pero más te vale dormir esta noche en casa. No vuelvas a quedarte en casa de tu amante.

—Llegaré para cenar —dijo Rosalie.

—No —interrumpió Emmet—. Vas a cenar conmigo.

—¡Lo he oído! ¡Qué dominante! —bromeó Victoria.

—¡Qué arrogante!, diría yo —dijo Rosalie, dedicando a Emmet una mirada recriminatoria.

—Veo que te tiene abducida —dijo Victoria—, pero no consientas que te mande. Ven a cenar.

—Eso espero, no te preocupes.

—Le he preguntado a papá por él. Ya sabes que sabe todo sobre cualquier persona bien situada. El caso es que su negocio inmobiliario tiene fama de honradez e integridad. Emmet McCarthy como persona es un misterio. No parece que le guste socializar, lo cual es peculiar en el mundo inmobiliario. Mi padre dice que su familia no es de Forks, porque si no, los conocería. Aun así, asume que tienen dinero porque según mamá, fue a la universidad con Edward Masen y Jasper Whitlock. Por eso estaba en la boda.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Aquella familia era la más cotilla que había conocido en su vida! Debía de ser un efecto secundario de no tener nada que hacer.

—Gracias por la información —dijo con impaciencia.

—¡Es un partidazo, cariño! No lo dejes escapar.

—Nos vemos esta noche, Victoria. Adiós —Rosalie colgó y activó el contestador del teléfono.

—¿Qué información te ha dado? —preguntó Emmet.

Rosalie decidió no mentir.

—Victoria ha estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre ti.

—¿Y?

—Su madre dice que debes proceder de una familia acomodada porque fuiste a la universidad con Edward Masen y Jasper Whitlock.

Emmet sintió que se le encogía el corazón al recordar la cara educación que su padre le había proporcionado a costa de su salud.

—Era un chico de campo que consiguió una beca —dijo, omitiendo que la beca apenas cubría parte de los gastos que representaba ir a aquella universidad—. Mi familia no tenía nada de rica. ¿Qué otra información errónea te ha proporcionado?

—Su padre dice que tienes una buena reputación como hombre de negocios.

—Me gusta creer que eso es verdad.

—Aun así, no parece que socialices mucho.

Emmet frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso lo piensas tú o el padre de Victoria?

—El padre de Victoria. Pero ella y yo ya lo sabíamos, porque de haber sido de otra manera, te habríamos conocido antes.

—Nunca he sido de ir a fiestas ni a inauguraciones. Ya te he dicho que soy un chico de campo.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un playboy…!

Emmet sonrió.

—Me confundes con Jasper.

—Sin embargo, eres buen amigo de él y de Edward Masen, y los dos tienen reputación de serlo. Aparecen en todas las revistas del corazón.

—Tuvimos que compartir dormitorio —explicó Emmet—. Siempre he pensado que se trató de un caso de atracción de opuestos, porque nos llevamos bien desde el principio. No se debe juzgar un libro por la portada, Rosalie. Los dos son fantásticos.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes más información?

—No.

—Me ocultas algo.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Victoria también ha dicho que eras un buen partido y que no debía dejarte escapar.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es como piensa Victoria, no yo. Las chicas como ella creen que su felicidad depende de tener un marido rico.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo?

—Puede que lo estuviera en el pasado. Pero, sin ánimo de ofenderte, he llegado a la conclusión de que los hombres no tienen principios.

Emmet apenas pudo contener su sorpresa ante una declaración tan inesperada. Una vez más, se tuvo que preguntar si Rosalie sentía verdaderamente lo que decía o si se trataba de una habilidosa estratega.

—Ésa es una generalización excesiva, ¿no te parece?

—¿Tú crees? Puede que tengas razón. Mi mala experiencia con Royce me ha vuelto muy cínica. Supongo que hay unos cuantos millonarios que son buenas personas. El padre de Victoria es encantador —admitió.

—Y yo… —dijo Emmet.

—Que en el pasado fueras un chico de campo, Emmet, no significa que no hayas sido corrompido.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no soy un playboy?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lo que pase hoy me dará una buena pista.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es evidente que no me llevas a tu lujoso apartamento de soltero solo para desayunar, ¿no es cierto?

Su lujoso apartamento… Emmet tuvo que contener la risa.

—Puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo él por segunda vez esa mañana.

—Ya lo veremos —repitió ella con firmeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Emmet cuando Rosalie retornó finalmente a la cocina.

La había enviado a inspeccionar su modesto apartamento de dos habitaciones mientras él preparaba el desayuno, para que descubriera por sí misma que no se trataba del lujoso escondite de un soltero millonario.

—¿No es lo que te esperabas? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida cuando vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Rosalie.

—No exactamente —admitió ella, sentándose en uno de los dos taburetes que había en la cocina—. No es el nidito de un playboy, pero me encanta.

—¿Te encanta?—preguntó Emmet, escéptico.

—Sí —dijo ella, mirándolo con picardía—. Está en un lugar fantástico y tiene todo lo que uno podría desear: cuarto de baño incorporado al dormitorio, un cuarto con lavadora y secadora y una cocina espaciosa. Además, la vista desde la terraza es espectacular.

—La vista desde la diminuta terraza —señaló él.

Rosalie no podía estar hablando en serio. Una mujer que, como ella, había vivido siempre rodeada de lujo no admiraría un apartamento tan modesto como aquél.

—No es tan pequeña —replicó ella—. Te cabe una mesa, y está protegida del viento y bien orientada. Debe de ser fantástica en invierno.

—Lo es —dijo Emmet, que nunca había pensado en ello—. Cuando el tiempo lo permite, me siento ahí a desayunar.

—¡Por eso estás moreno! Me había preguntado cómo lo conseguías siendo un adicto al trabajo —añadió ella con una espléndida sonrisa.

Emmet se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de servirle un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Aquí tienes. Bébelo mientras llega la comida.

Emmet lo deslizó por la barra de la cocina antes de volver su atención a la sartén con la mente en un total estado de confusión. Una vez más, Rosalie conseguía desconcertarle.

Al no oírla, se volvió. Seguía en el mismo sitio, bebiendo el zumo lentamente y observándolo con una peculiar expresión en su rostro.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él. Quizá si la animaba a seguir hablando acabaría por desenmascararla.

—Estoy intentando comprender quién eres —dijo ella.

Emmet estuvo a punto de reír.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? No soy más que un chico humilde al que le ha ido bien en la ciudad.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza con gesto dubitativo.

—Las cosas nunca son tan sencillas. Y en tu caso, menos. Por ejemplo, éste es el apartamento de un hombre que no quiere tener visitas y al que no le preocupa impresionar a las mujeres.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy un playboy, pero tú no has querido creerme.

—Pues si no eres ni un playboy ni te gusta la ostentación, ¿quién es el hombre que ha comprado nuestra pretenciosa mansión? —insistió ella—. Si fueras el tipo de hombre a quien le interesara aparentar, no vivirías en un lugar como éste. Así que dime la verdad: ¿por qué la has comprado?

Emmet volvió la mirada a la sartén para ocultar de Rosalie la rabia que le había causado su provocadora pregunta.

Por un instante la tentación de escupir la verdad estuvo a punto de dominarlo. «Porque tu perverso padre fue responsable de que mi maravilloso padre se suicidara», pudo oírse decir. «Juré que le robaría todo aquello que amara. Por eso he comprado su casa y por eso me he acostado contigo».

Pero no dijo nada de eso porque sabía que habría significado el fin. El final entre ellos dos.

Y por más que Emmet ansiaba vengarse, parecía ansiar más a Rosalie.

No podía soportar la idea de dejar de verla, de no volver a tenerla en sus brazos o de no sentir lo que ella le hacía sentir.

—¿Emmet? —lo llamó ella—. ¿No vas a contestar?

—Lo siento, me cuesta hablar y cocinar a un mismo tiempo. La verdad es que la he comprado como inversión.

Mintió mientras se entretenía sirviendo los huevos y el beicon en el plato.

—Me enteré de que estaba a la venta y pensé que sería una ganga. Si había pensado en vivir en ella un tiempo ha sido para no tener que pagar impuestos una vez la vendiera. De hecho Edward me ha ofrecido una cantidad absurda de dinero por ella y me lo estoy pensando —eso no era mentira—. Ahora que se ha casado y va a ser padre, quiere comprar una casa grande.

—¿Bella está embarazada?

—¿No lo sabías?

—No.

Emmet se enfadó consigo mismo por haberle dado la noticia.

—Mantén el secreto, por favor.

—Claro. Tengo que admitir que tu amigo ha subido unos cuantos puntos en mi estima. En estos tiempos los hombres acaudalados no necesitan casarse con una mujer por dejarla embarazada. Debe de estar enamorado de ella.

Emmet adoptó una expresión inescrutable.

—Ya te he dicho que es un buen chico. En cualquier caso, no le cuentes nada de esto a tu amiga. ¿Dónde quieres desayunar, aquí o en el balcón?

—En la terraza, por supuesto.

—Estaba delicioso —exclamó Rosalie al acabar el desayuno—. Eres un gran cocinero.

—La verdad es que cualquiera puede hacer unos huevos con beicon.

Rosalie rió.

—No creas. Yo sería incapaz. Soy la peor cocinera del mundo.

—Será por falta de práctica.

—En eso tienes razón. Soy una inútil en la casa.

Ni ella ni su madre habían tenido que mover un dedo desde el momento en que su madre se casó con Alistair. Para ella había sido una vida maravillosa hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era más que una niña mimada y perezosa.

Por eso, alguien como Emmet, que se había labrado su fortuna partiendo de la nada, despertaba su admiración. Y aun más que viviera con austeridad.

Sus reticencias por el hecho de que fuera rico también empezaban a disiparse a medida que pensaba en él como un hombre sólido y de principios, con un estilo de vida que demostraba que no era una persona superficial.

Era sorprendente que no se hubiera casado. No debía haber encontrado a la persona adecuada. O tal vez su prioridad había sido hacer dinero.

Rosalie se preguntó qué aspecto de su pasado explicaba su ambición. Por su propia experiencia era consciente de que el pasado tenía una gran influencia en lo que una persona llegaba a ser. Nadie era inmune al equipaje emocional que portaba. Ella acarreaba un gran peso. Y si iba a seguir acostándose con aquel hombre, quería saber más sobre él.

—Háblame de tu familia, Emmet —dijo—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No. Soy hijo único.

—¿Dónde está la granja de tu padre?

Emmet dio un sorbo al café antes de contestar.

—Papá murió hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Qué lástima! Debía de ser muy joven.

—Tenía cuarenta y cinco años.

—¿De qué murió? ¿De cáncer?

Una vez más, Emmet se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Se pegó un tiro —dijo finalmente con una frialdad que contradecía el dolor de su mirada.

—Oh, Emmet, debió ser espantoso para ti.

A Emmet le sorprendió ver que los ojos de Rosalie se llenaban de lágrimas con un sentimiento sincero. Súbitamente quiso contarle más. No toda la espantosa historia. Sólo… más.

—Lo fue —admitió—. Hubo una mala cosecha y papá acumuló muchas deudas. Más tarde, mi madre me dijo que se había sumido en una depresión. Entonces la granja fue embargada y él perdió las ganas de vivir.

—Yo… No sé qué decir…

La dulzura de su tono emocionó a Emmet aún más que sus lágrimas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y en el férreo control que era capaz de ejercer sobre sus emociones se abrió una fisura.

—No pasa nada —dijo, apretando los dientes.

—Claro que pasa. El suicidio es siempre espantoso. Debió de ser horrible para tu madre.

Emmet se arrepintió de haber hablado del tema. Sentía como si hubiera empezado a tirar de un hilo que deshacía una madeja. Pronto se encontraría atrapado en ella.

—Mamá se recuperó —dijo, superando su malestar—. Volvió a casarse con un granjero. Viven en Gulgong.

—Y tú viniste a Forks y te convertiste en un adicto al trabajo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Podía haberme convertido en cosas muchísimo peores. Pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de mí mismo. Has prometido contarme por qué quieres volver a Tailandia.

Rosalie fue consciente de que estaba cambiando de tema y no le culpaba.

Recordar el pasado podía ser muy doloroso. Ella había sufrido mucho al descubrir la traición de Royce y la falta de principios de su padrastro, pero ni una cosa ni otra podían compararse con el sufrimiento que debía de haber significado para Emmet perder a su padre de una manera tan trágica.

—Vamos —insistió él—. Dime la verdad.

Rosalie sonrió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—La verdad es que, cuando estaba en Bangkok, conocí a una mujer increíble que dirige un orfanato lleno de niños maravillosos que no tienen ningún recurso, y que me hicieron sentir vergüenza de lo mimada que he sido por la vida. El caso es que prometí a esa mujer que volvería a ayudarla en cuanto recogiera mis cosas.

Estuvo a punto de contar que con el dinero que consiguiera al vender sus joyas pensaba hacer algunas compras para el orfanato, pero no quería sonar como una santa. Sabía que distaba mucho de serlo.

La expresión del rostro de Emmet fue de genuina sorpresa.

—¿A qué tipo de ayuda te refieres? ¿Económica?

—El dinero contribuiría a mejorar la situación de Julie.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no te limitas a mandárselo? No hace falta que vayas personalmente.

—Te equivocas —dijo Rosalie con firmeza—. Prometí a los niños que iría. Escucha, no pienso quedarme allí para siempre. Volveré a Forks para Año Nuevo. Tengo que encontrar un trabajo.

—¿Un trabajo? —preguntó Emmet, perplejo.

A Rosalie empezó a irritarle que su comportamiento le resultara tan sorprendente.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy una buena trabajadora, tengo una licenciatura y trabajé dos años en Stanley Mortgages —dijo con orgullo, aunque evitó mencionar que trabajaba para el departamento de marketing—. Lo dejé hace unos meses.

Emmet tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar sus emociones una vez más. Había estado a punto de cambiar la opinión que se había hecho de Rosalie, aceptando que podía ser distinta a lo que había imaginado: ni buscaba marido, ni era egoísta, ni quería llevar una vida disipada y ociosa.

Sin embargo, saber que había trabajado dos años en la empresa de su padre le había hecho poner los pies en la tierra bruscamente. Eso significaba que Rosalie debía conocer los tejemanejes de su padre. De hecho, incluso debía haberlos aprobado.

Todo sentimiento de culpabilidad que pudiera haber sentido se disolvió como por arte de magia y fue reemplazado por la determinación fría e implacable de llevar a cabo su venganza… Utilizaría la pasión que despertaba en él para un buen fin, le haría el amor con tanta destreza que le haría olvidar todo plan de partida, conseguiría que se volviera loca de amor y que accediera a casarse con él.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? —preguntó en tono neutro.

—No soportaba estar en Forks después de lo que pasó con Royce.

Así que había decidido irse, con toda seguridad con el dinero de su papaíto. El mismo dinero con el que pensaba volver a marcharse. De hecho, le había oído decir a su madre que no necesitaba más del que tenía.

Que quisiera encontrar trabajo no significaba que lo necesitara. Debía tratarse de un mero pasatiempo. Igual que debía serlo su bondadosa misión en Tailandia. Todo el mundo necesitaba un objetivo en la vida.

El suyo era la venganza.

—¿Cuando piensas irte?

—La semana que viene.

—¿Tan pronto…?

—Depende de los vuelos.

—Supongo que sabes que no quiero que te vayas —dijo Emmet, mirando a Rosalie fijamente—. Quédate en Forks y yo le daré a tu amiga todo el dinero que quiera.

A Rosalie le escandalizó la propuesta. Durante un rato había olvidado con quién estaba, que los hombres ricos no seguían las reglas establecidas, y que una de las razones por las que conseguían aquello que se proponían era que sólo pensaban en sus intereses.

—Eso es un chantaje —dijo, enfadada.

Emmet le dedicó una picara sonrisa.

—Puede, pero no has contestado.

Rosalie sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Del que sea necesario.

Debía desearla verdaderamente. Pero a la vez que se sintió halagada, le ofendió que Emmet creyera que podía comprarla.

—Lo siento —dijo con gesto digno—, pero no estoy a la venta.

—Es una pena —Emmet se puso en pie—. Menos mal que tengo otras formas de persuadirte.

Rosalie había previsto lo que iba a pasar; lo que no había calculado era lo enfadada que iba a estar cuando Emmet intentara seducirla. Y lo que aún la tomó más por sorpresa fue que, a pesar de su enfado, ni siquiera hizo ademán de protestar cuando él la tomó en brazos.

Ser tan vulnerable debía haberla hecho sentirse humillada, pero tampoco fue el caso. Cualquier obstáculo fue derribado en cuanto él posó los labios en los de ella. En unos segundos, lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en que siguiera besándola. Apenas podía pensar, ni respirar.

Él la desnudó rápidamente y, tal y como había pasado por la noche, dio un paso atrás y deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo desnudo.

—Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien, ¿lo sabías? —Rosalie no era capaz de pensar en nada—. Imperios enteros han caído por mujeres como tú —añadió Emmet.

Se inclinó y la tomó en brazos para entrar en el interior.

—Perdona por haberte hecho esa insultante oferta —masculló mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo hacia el dormitorio—. Pero tienes que saber lo que siento por ti, y que no puedo soportar la idea de que te marches cuando acabo de encontrarte. Me vuelves loco, Rosalie —la echó sobre la cama—. Pero ahora dejemos el tema —Emmet se desnudó—, y disfrutemos como anoche, sin pensar en el futuro.

Hicieron el amor frenéticamente, alcanzando la satisfacción a la vez. A continuación, permanecieron abrazados, jadeantes. Rosalie contuvo el aliento cuando él se separó. No quería separarse de él ni los minutos que tardó en volver del cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió, Emmet se echó a su lado y le retiró el cabello de la cara con delicadeza.

—No puedo dejarte ir —dijo, acariciándole las mejillas todavía encendidas. Rosalie se tensó—. Me voy a Tailandia contigo.

Rosalie lo miró sin decir nada.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —exigió saber él—. ¿No quieres que vaya?

Claro que quería, pero no le parecía correcto.

Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado deprisa. Acababan de conocerse y ya…

No estaban enamorados. Era imposible. El amor no surgía tan deprisa. ¿O sí?

Una cosa era que no hubiera experimentado nada igual en su vida, pero eso no era el amor. O al menos, todavía no lo era.

—Ésa no es la cuestión —dijo, intentado ser razonable—. Apenas nos conocemos. Ya te he dicho que volveré pronto. Si quieres, puedo volver para Navidad.

—Para la Navidad, falta más de un mes y yo no puedo pasar sin ti tanto tiempo.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo.

—No puedo. Me volvería loco.

—Esto sí que es una locura —dijo ella, aunque sentía que empezaba a ceder—. No puedes dejarlo todo para irte al extranjero. Creía que estabas entregado a tu trabajo.

—Y lo estaba hasta que te he conocido. Los domingos son días de mucho trabajo en el sector inmobiliario. Hoy es el primer domingo en años que no voy a trabajar. Confía en mí.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Confianza. Esa palabra le hizo recordar que la primera vez que lo había visto había encontrado algo en él que despertó su desconfianza, y que su mirada de depredador le había hecho pensar que era un hombre que no se detenía ante nada cuando quería algo. Y ese algo en aquel momento era ella. Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

—No digas que no —dijo él con una mirada acariciadora al tiempo que la tomaba por el mentón e inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

Rosalie no ofreció resistencia.

—De acuerdo —susurró. Y le entregó su boca.

**CONTINUARA**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 6

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 6**

—Me estás malacostumbrando —dijo Rosalie cuando Emmet apareció en el cuarto de baño con su ropa lavada.

Estaba dándose un baño mientras intentaba dominar la creciente adicción que sentía por Emmet. Él no se había unido a ella, aduciendo que no podría resistirse a volver a hacer el amor y que no llegarían nunca a cenar. Por eso se había dado una ducha en otro cuarto de baño y volvía recién afeitado y con un elegante traje gris y camisa blanca que resaltaba su piel morena.

—Fuera de la bañera, señora, y a vestir —dijo—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—No sé si tengo fuerzas para ir a cenar —protestó ella.

—No me extraña. Vamos, la reserva es para las siete y media y ya son casi las siete.

Emmet se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con un suspiro, Rosalie salió de la bañera. Puesto que sólo tenía un lápiz de labios y un peine, no le llevó demasiado tiempo arreglarse. Quince minutos más tarde estaban cruzando el puente en coche. Emmet había elegido un conocido restaurante especializado en marisco, llamado Neptuno. La espectacular vista del puerto de la que disfrutaba lo hacía muy popular, aunque los exorbitantes precios reducían su clientela considerablemente.

Rosalie sospechaba que Emmet lo había elegido para impresionarla y no había querido decirle que ya lo conocía. De hecho, había pocos restaurantes de Forks en los que no hubiera estado.

—En lugar de decirte que estás preciosa —dijo él, mirándola de soslayo—, te diré que, de todas las mujeres con las que he estado, eres la más guapa al natural.

En lugar de fijarse en el piropo, Rosalie se quedó con la mención de las otras mujeres.

—¿Y cuántas otras ha habido?

Emmet sonrió con sorna.

—Estás celosa.

—No esquives la respuesta. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido antes que yo?

—¿Así que no te parece mal ser mi novia?

—Emmet McCarthy, acabo de pasar el día entero en la cama contigo, así que o soy tu novia o soy una golfa. Y puesto que no soy esto último y he accedido a que vengas a Tailandia conmigo, digo yo que tenemos algún tipo de relación, ¿no crees? Y ahora, contesta mi pregunta.

—Lo siento pero no puedo darte una cifra exacta, pero diría que unas cuarenta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Y dices que no eres un playboy!

—Rosalie, tengo treinta y seis años. ¿De verdad te parece una cifra elevada?

—Supongo que no. ¿De cuántas has estado enamorado?

—De ninguna.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Rosalie no quiso cuestionarse por qué esa información la hacía tan feliz, aunque sospechaba que la hacía sentirse especial.

—¿Por eso no te has casado? —se oyó preguntar, a su pesar.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Rosalie se enfureció consigo misma. La mejor manera de ahuyentar a un hombre era hablar de matrimonio en las primeras citas.

—El matrimonio nunca ha encajado en mi vida laboral —dijo él finalmente—. Pero cuando conozca a la persona adecuada, lo consideraré muy seriamente —lanzó una mirada llena de promesas a Rosalie—. No quiero asustarte con proposiciones prematuras, mi encantadora Rosalie. Por ahora, quiero conocerte mejor y no perderte de vista —añadió, lanzándole una perturbadora sonrisa.

Dejaron el tema y charlaron sobre sus preferencias en marisco. Para cuando aparcaron en el muelle, habían llegado a la conclusión de que la langosta ocupaba el primer lugar, seguida de las ostias.

El corazón de Rosalie latió todo el tiempo aceleradamente y casi se le salió del pecho cuando Emmet la ayudó a bajar del coche y la besó hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Luego, caminaron hacia el restaurante y Rosalie agradeció que Emmet la sujetara por la cintura, pues temía que las piernas le fallaran.

Al notar que él titubeaba, alzó la mirada y vio que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Tengo la sospecha de que Jasper está en el Neptuno. Su coche está aparcado fuera.

Rosalie se fijó en un Ferrari rojo.

—Puede que esté en otro.

—Le gusta mucho el marisco.

—En muchos de los restaurantes del muelle se sirve marisco.

—Es verdad. Sería mala suerte que hubiera elegido el mismo que nosotros.

Rosalie lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

—Llevas el mismo vestido que anoche y puede que Jasper esté con una de las damas de honor a la que pensaba seducir. Se dará cuenta de que hemos pasado la noche y todo el día de hoy juntos.

Aunque a Rosalie le pareció encantador que Emmet se preocupara por su reputación, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de planes por un hombre como Jasper, quien probablemente dormía con una mujer distinta cada noche.

—No seas tonto —dijo—. ¿Qué más le da a Jasper lo que hayamos hecho? —cuando no logró borrar la preocupación del rostro de Emmet, añadió—: Escucha, no pienso pasearme con estos tacones en busca de otro sitio. Si Jasper está en el Neptuno, qué le vamos a hacer.

Emmet tenía la certeza de que estaría. Y así fue. Lo encontraron en la mejor mesa del restaurante, disfrutando de un caro vino tinto. Lo sorprendente era que estaba solo.

Jasper no los vio hasta que el encargado los acompañó a la segunda mejor mesa del local, junto a la de él.

—Hola, Jasper —saludó Emmet antes de que su amigo reaccionara. —¡Qué casualidad! Creo que ya conoces a Rosalie, ¿verdad?

Como de costumbre, Jasper se recuperó al instante de la sorpresa y dedicó a Rosalie una sonrisa seductora.

—Desde luego que sí, aunque hace tiempo que no charlamos. La vida debe de estar tratándote bien, Rosalie, estás preciosa.

—Gracias —dijo ella, ruborizándose.

—Por favor, acompañadme.

Emmet apretó los dientes. Conocía a su amigo en acción y su capacidad de seducir a cualquier miembro del sexo opuesto. La idea de que Rosalie pudiera caer en sus redes despertó en él unos celos que no había experimentado nunca.

—Sólo si no coqueteas con mi novia —dijo, clavando una mirada amenazadora en Jasper.

Éste lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Tu novia? Pero si acabáis de conoceros.

—¿No has oído hablar de los romances súbitos?

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Así son siempre los de mi padre. Pero nunca te había tomado por alguien impulsivo —Jasper miró a Rosalie—. Eso no quiere decir que lo censure, querida Rosalie. Si alguien puede conquistar a mi amigo en veinticuatro horas, eres tú.

Emmet se alegró de que Rosalie no captara la ironía en el comentario de Jasper. Estaba furioso con su amigo y habría querido marcharse en aquel mismo momento, pero supo que resultaría un comportamiento extraño. Así que decidió desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

—Me extraña verte solo. ¿Qué ha pasado con «como se llame»?

Jasper arrugó la nariz.

—Estabas en lo cierto. Demasiado entusiasta. ¿Qué queréis beber? ¿Tinto, o pedimos champán para celebrar que estáis juntos?

—Champán, por favor —dijo Rosalie.

Emmet seguía mordiéndose la lengua. Tendría que esperar a que Rosalie fuera al servicio para cruzar unas palabras con su amigo.

El champán llegó con la prontitud a la que esperaban ser servidos los hijos de millonarios famosos.

—¡Por Rosalie y Emm! —brindó Jasper, elevando la copa con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Emmet miró a su amigo con frialdad.

—Tampoco hay que exagerar. No estamos prometidos, solo salimos.

—Pero salir con alguien ya es un gran paso para ti, Emm. No sé si lo sabes, Rosalie, pero es un completo adicto al trabajo.

—Eso me ha dicho —replicó ella, dirigiendo una sonrisa Emmet—. Pero hoy no ha ido a trabajar.

—Ya me doy cuenta —comentó Jasper, indicando con una mirada el vestido de Rosalie—. Hablando de compromisos —continuó—, la última vez que nos vimos fue en tu fiesta de compromiso con Royce King. Deduzco que las cosas no fueron bien.

—Así es —dijo Rosalie, perdiendo la sonrisa.

Emmet habría querido estrangular a Jasper.

—Era un bastardo —comentó.

—Casi todos los hombres pueden serlo —dijo Jasper, mirándolo fijamente.

—Entre ellos, suelen reconocerse —replicó Emmet.

Jasper dejó a un lado los comentarios sarcásticos y volvió a su natural encantador, no tanto para intentar seducir a Rosalie como para animarla a hablar de sí misma. Ella supo esquivar la preguntas comprometedoras, manteniendo la conversación a un nivel impersonal.

Emmet fue testigo del intercambio, agradeciendo la discreción de Rosalie. No le gustaban las mujeres que hacían confidencias a cualquiera. Ni siquiera mencionó el viaje a Tailandia o el hecho de que él fuera a acompañarla. Ocasionalmente le lanzaba una mirada cómplice, cálida y provocativa, que lo llenó de satisfacción.

Para cuando se excusó para ir al servicio. Emmet ya no estaba furioso con Jasper. Rosalie lo había puesto en su sitio. Y él la observó alejarse, sintiendo un peculiar orgullo al ver la elegancia con la que caminaba, y las miradas masculinas que se volvían a admirarla.

En ese momento, pensó que estar casado con Rosalie tendría numerosas ventajas. Además de satisfacer su deseo de venganza, representaría contar con una excitante pareja de cama, una excelente anfitriona y la mujer más encantadora que un hombre podría poseer.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? —preguntó Jasper, airado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Emmet.

—No te hagas el inocente. Sabes que lo que le estás haciendo a esa chica es espantoso.

—Lo único que sé es que, después de muchos años, por fin estoy consiguiendo lo que quería.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Escucha, me da lo mismo lo que hicieras a Alistair Stanley, o que se esté pudriendo en algún país del Tercer Mundo, pero Rosalie es inocente de la muerte de tu padre.

El rostro de Emmet se ensombreció.

—Eso crees, pero has de saber que trabajó en Stanley Mortgages hasta hace unos meses, así que debía conocer el tipo de negocios que llevaban a cabo. Y no te equivoques, Alistair Stanley no se está pudriendo en ningún sitio. Lleva pagando los viajes de Rosalie desde que rompió su noviazgo, y para eso hace falta mucho dinero.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero todo tiene su límite, Emmet. Ya has seducido a la hija de tu enemigo, supongo que en su propia cama…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque eres un retorcido. Pero nunca has sido cruel, Emmet. Seducirla es una cosa. Hacer que se enamore de ti, otra muy distinta.

—¿Crees que se está enamorando?

—Tendría que estar ciego para no verlo —¡era la única explicación para el poco caso que le había hecho a él!—. No puede apartar los ojos de ti.

—Me alegro —dijo Emmet, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Las mujeres enamoradas suelen estar dispuestas a aceptar proposiciones de matrimonio.

Jasper lo miró atónito.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo? ¿Estás loco?

—No —dijo Emmet adoptando una expresión severa—. Sólo pretendo hacer lo que llevo esperando dieciséis años.

Jasper no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Y cuándo piensas romperle el corazón con la verdad? —preguntó—. ¿La noche de bodas?

—No. Nunca.

—¿Nunca?

—Quiero que sea mi mujer para el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y en qué consistiría la venganza?

—No te comprendo.

—Para vengarte, ella tendría que saber la verdad en algún momento.

—Depende de cómo lo mires. Estar con ella ya me proporciona una inmensa satisfacción.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tipo de satisfacción? ¿Estás seguro de que lo que buscas es la venganza? ¿No será que te estás enamorando?

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Emmet, indignado.

Quizá demasiado indignado para ser sincero, pensó Jasper.

—¿Y cuándo piensas sacar el tema? —preguntó Jasper sin dejar de mirar la zona del servicio de mujeres por si veía salir a Rosalie.

—Cuando estemos en Tailandia.

—¿Vas a viajar con ella a Tailandia? —exclamó Jasper—. ¿Cuándo?

—En cuanto podamos.

—¿Y tu negocio?

—Sobrevivirá sin mí. Ya sabes que en esta época del año las casas se venden solas. Por cierto, parece que la casa de Belleview Hill no es del gusto de Rosalie, así que voy a vendérsela a Edward. ¿Recuerdas que el otro día dijo que quería comprarla?

—Sí, pero no quisiste vendérsela.

—El otro día no, pero hoy sí. Voy a mandarle un mensaje mañana mismo.

—Veo que vas en serio.

—Sí. Y si le dices algo a Rosalie, dejaremos de ser amigos.

Jasper lo miró y supo que hablaba en serio.

—No diré una palabra —dijo, suspirando con resignación—. Palabra de scout.

—Sólo hay un problema —dijo Emmet.

—¿Cuál?

—¡Que no eres scout!

—Por lo que cuentas está loquito por ti —exclamó Victoria cuando Rosalie le contó todo. Estaban en el dormitorio de Victoria, cada una acostada en su cama.

—Eso espero, porque yo estoy loca por él.

—¿Quién iba a decir cuando tuve que llevarte a rastras a la boda que acabarías encontrando el marido rico que necesitas?

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

—¡Por Dios, Victoria, cómo se te ocurre decir eso! De hecho, lo único que no me convence de él es que sea rico. Bueno, eso y su irritante amigo.

—¿Quién? ¿Jasper Whitlock? A mí me parece un bombón.

—A mí me parece un ligón compulsivo.

—Ya, pero eso le añade encanto. Debe de ser una máquina en la cama.

Rosalie tenía que admitir que no le faltaba encanto y que era extraordinariamente guapo, pero para ella, no había hombre que pudiera comparase con su Emmet.

—Espero que Bella esté disfrutando de su luna de miel —dijo Victoria de pronto.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Rosalie. Parecía lo lógico, puesto que estaba con el hombre al que amaba y por el que era amada.

—Está embarazada —dijo Victoria.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? No me habías dicho nada.

—He oído a mis padres hablar de ello esta mañana. Debe de estar embarazada de dos meses. A papá le parece todo muy raro, aunque no sé por qué. ¿A ti te parece raro que un hombre se case con su novia embarazada?

—En absoluto. Me parece muy bonito.

—A mí también.

—Debe de estar muy enamorado.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—Los hombres ricos pueden ser muy viles —dijo Rosalie.

—Eso mismo ha dicho mi padre, pero no entiendo qué maldad puede haber en que Royce se case con Bella porque esté embarazada. Lo malo es que suele tener razón. Ha ahuyentado a algunos de mis pretendientes al darse cuenta de que no eran más que cazafortunas. Esa es la ventaja de que James tenga dinero: sé que está conmigo por mí misma.

—Espero que Emmet no crea nunca que estoy con él por dinero.

—¿Cómo iba a pensar eso cuando mañana piensas vender todas tus joyas? De hecho, es una locura. Podrías pedirle lo que quisieras, y él te lo daría. No sé qué necesidad tienes de convertirte en una pobre mártir, en lugar de en una rica amante.

—¿Hablas en serio? Jamás aceptaría ser una mujer mantenida. De hecho, Victoria, Emmet no tiene ni idea de cuál es el estado de mis finanzas ni de que voy a vender mis joyas, y no quiero que lo sepa. Le he hecho creer que tengo dinero.

—¿Por qué?

—En el momento me pareció lo adecuado. Supongo que es cuestión de orgullo.

—Deberías decirle la verdad. Al final acabará enterándose.

—Tienes razón. Hablaré con el mañana durante el almuerzo. Me recogerá a la una.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que no le cuentes lo de las joyas, pero sí al menos que no tienes ingresos y que, cuando se acaben tus ahorros, se te habrá acabado todo el dinero que tienes.

—Ya le he dicho que voy a buscar trabajo después de Navidades.

—No tendrás que preocuparte de encontrar un trabajo cuando te conviertas en la mujer de Emmet McCarthy.

—No te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Como Emmet le ha dicho hoy a su amigo, no nos hemos prometidos, sólo estamos saliendo.

—Pero por lo que dices, va a pedirte en matrimonio.

—Puede ser, pero todavía no.

—¿Te instalarás con él cuando vuelvas de Tailandia?

—Si me lo pide, sí.

—Seguro que te lo pide. ¿Qué vas a ponerte mañana? Y no me digas que unos vaqueros.

—¿Por qué no? Sólo vamos a comer algo.

Victoria miró a Rosalie con exasperación.

—Al menos ponte una camisa decente. Puedo dejarte lo que quieras.

Rosalie no lo dudaba. El vestidor de su amiga ocupaba varias habitaciones.

—Victoria, ahora necesito dormir. Estoy agotada.

—Claro, por culpa de ese amante tan apasionado… —dijo Victoria antes de apagar la luz.

—¡Victoria!

Rosalie no consiguió dormirse. Echaba de menos a Emmet y había estado a punto de quedarse con él. Pero algo que había visto en la mirada de Jasper le hizo cambiar de idea. No se trataba sólo de sorpresa, sino de indignación. Y Rosalie creía saber la razón: obviamente asumía que le interesaba el dinero de Emmet. Por eso había flirteado tan descaradamente con ella, para demostrar que cualquiera podía seducirla. Hasta había tenido el mal gusto de mencionar su compromiso con Royce.

Rosalie sospechaba que Emmet le había dicho algo mientras estaba en el servicio, porque a la vuelta lo había encontrado mucho más amable, menos provocativo y dicharachero. Aun así, seguía dirigiéndole miradas de inquietud.

Nada conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a ella. Era evidente que estaba convencido de que salía con su amigo por puro interés, y lo único que ella podía hacer era confiar en que no sembrara la duda en Emmet.

La desconfianza de Jasper, en cualquier caso, era comprensible. Estar asociada al apellido Stanley la etiquetaba como avariciosa y manipuladora. Su estilo de vida en el pasado confirmaba ese tipo de juicio. Jasper debía verla como una niña rica mimada, que se había quedado sin fondos para seguir llevando una vida de lujo. Así que debía haber concluido que estaba a la caza de un novio que pudiera mantenerla. No habría manera de convencerlo de que Emmet le gustaba de verdad, o de que ese tipo de vida ya no le interesaba.

No haberle contado a Emmet desde el principio cuál era su situación económica empezaba a convertirse en un problema. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que le había mentido? Prefería morirse antes de que Emmet pensara que iba detrás de su dinero.

—¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas y de suspirar? —dijo Victoria en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento.

—Si no te duermes, vas a tener ojeras por la mañana.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Y eso sería imperdonable.

—¡Desde luego que sí!

Emmet dedicó la mañana siguiente a poner en orden sus asuntos para poder irse a Tailandia. Ninguno de los directores de sus oficinas se mostró contrariado ante su marcha en uno de los periodos de mayor actividad en el negocio, lo que hizo pensar a Emmet que se debía a que contrataba a los mejores en el sector. Pero cuando notó cierto alivio en la oficina de Bondi, donde tenía su despacho, y se dio cuenta de que sus empleados estaban deseando perderlo de vista, tuvo que reflexionar sobre sus cualidades como jefe.

De camino a casa de Victoria para recoger a Rosalie, se dio cuenta de que quizá era demasiado exigente y que no tenía en cuenta que sus empleados necesitaban tener una vida propia. Por otro lado, también era cierto que recibían generosos salarios.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de cuestionarse todo lo que hacía. La culpa era de Jasper. Había pasado una mala noche, intentando convencerse de que no era un hombre cruel y de que, si había en él alguna maldad, la responsabilidad recaía en la familia Stanley. Y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar.

Llegó a la mansión de los padres de Victoria, un sólido edificio rectangular, de dos pisos, rodeado por balconadas. Emmet cruzó la verja y detuvo el coche ante la escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal.

En lugar de salir a recibirlo Rosalie, tal y como esperaba, apareció Victoria.

—Hola, Emmet —dijo en tono abatido—. No sé si Rosalie va a poder ir a comer contigo porque está muy disgustada.

—¿Por qué? —el temor a que Jasper hubiera hablado con ella le atenazó la garganta.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó él.

—En absoluto. Voy a decirle que has llegado. Le sentaría bien salir. Pasa.

Emmet se quedó esperando en el vestíbulo mientras Victoria subía precipitadamente la majestuosa escalera central y se perdía de vista. Unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie apareció en lo alto, vestida con vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Tras una leve vacilación, empezó a bajar, apoyando la mano en la barandilla. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando, Emmet notó una presión en el pecho.

—Rosalie, cariño —dijo, caminando hacia ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

Pensó que debía tratarse de un accidente, de una tragedia. Quizá su madre había muerto. Tal vez su padre.

Extrañamente, se dio cuenta de que ese último pensamiento no le causaba ningún placer. En aquel momento lo único que le importaba era Rosalie.

—He recibido una mala noticia —dijo ella con voz trémula—, de índole personal.

Emmet tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Por favor, cuéntamelo.

—No estoy segura de que lo entiendas —dijo ella con ojos arrasados por las lágrimas—. O de que te importe.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Rosalie inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y el cabello le cubrió el rostro.

—Si te lo cuento, sabrás que te he mentido deliberadamente —dijo ella—, y creerás lo que Jasper piensa de mí: que voy detrás de tu dinero.

Emmet puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo iba a creer eso de la hermosa mujer que no está en venta?

Entonces, Rosalie empezó a sollozar y él, dejando escapar un gemido, la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que su llanto le rompía el corazón.

Permaneció en silencio, dejando que se calmara mientras él mismo asimilaba la verdad de sus propios sentimientos. Jasper tenía razón y debía aceptarlo: estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de ser quien era.

La amaba.

Cuando Victoria apareció en lo alto de la escalera con expresión preocupada, él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que los dejara, y siguió abrazando a Rosalie hasta que el llanto empezó a remitir. Una vez hubo cesado, Emmet la separó de sí y la miró fijamente.

—Quiero que vayas a por tu bolso —dijo con dulce firmeza—. Vamos a comer por ahí.

Rosalie lo miró desolada.

—¡No puedo salir con este aspecto!

—Claro que sí. Ponte unas gafas de sol. Es evidente que tenemos que hablar y no quiero hacerlo aquí.

Rosalie pareció vacilar.

—¡Victoria! —llamó Emmet—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —respondió Victoria, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que había estado escuchando.

—¿Puedes bajar el bolso y las gafas de Rosalie, por favor? Creo que necesita tomar el aire y comer algo.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Victoria apenas tardó unos segundos en volver a aparecer con las cosas de Rosalie.

—No olvides lo que te he dicho, cariño —dijo a Rosalie en tono animado—. Estaré encantada de comprarte lo que tú sabes a un buen precio.

—Está bien —dijo Rosalie, evasiva, sin añadir ninguna pista para Emmet.

—¿Qué es «lo que tú sabes»? —preguntó a Rosalie en cuanto estuvieron solos en el coche.

Rosalie le lanzó una angustiada mirada de reojo.

—Se refería a mis joyas.

Emmet frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a vender alguna a Victoria?

—Alguna, no. Todas.

—¿Por qué?

—Para conseguir dinero.

—¿Para el orfanato?

—Sí.

Emmet no supo cómo tomarse la noticia, si sentir admiración por Rosalie o vergüenza por haberla considerado una mujer materialista.

La vergüenza fue el sentimiento dominante.

—¿No tienes dinero? —preguntó.

—No. Conseguí un poco con la venta de mi ropa. Lo bastante como para comprar el billete a Tailandia y para vivir allí hasta Navidad. Pero necesitaba el dinero de las joyas para donarlo al orfanato.

Emmet había creído que no podría sentirse aún más culpable, pero descubrió que se equivocaba. La niña mimada a la que había imaginado viviendo lujosamente a costa de su padre, acababa de vender su vestuario para sobrevivir.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Rosalie sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que por orgullo.

Orgullo. Ese sí era un sentimiento que Emmet identificaba con facilidad. Recordó que Rosalie le había dicho a su madre que no necesitaba que le enviara más dinero. Además de tener carácter, era una mujer valiente.

—No quería que supieras que era pobre —añadió ella—. Ni que pensaras que te quería por tu dinero.

—No se me ha pasado por la cabeza —mintió él—. Pero nada de todo esto explica por qué estás tan abatida. ¿No ha dicho Victoria que te compraría las joyas?

—Sí, pero no por la suma que esperaba reunir.

—Las joyas de segunda mano se venden a una fracción de su valor real, Rosalie.

—Sí —dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza—. Sobre todo si son falsas.

—¿Falsas? —exclamó Emmet, mirándola perplejo.

—El padre de Victoria ha concertado una cita con un amigo joyero para hoy por la mañana, confiando en que me daría un buen precio. Desafortunadamente, se ha negado a comprarlas porque sólo negocia con piezas genuinas.

—¿Y los pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes que llevabas en la boda? —Emmet habría jurado que eran verdaderas.

—Según él, eran unas imitaciones fantásticas, pero tampoco eran de verdad. Y eso que fueron el regalo de mi veintiún cumpleaños.

—¡Es terrible, Rosalie! —pero típico de Alistair Stanley, pensó Emmet con amargura—. Ahora entiendo que estés tan apesadumbrada.

—No he llorado tanto por el dinero como por la desilusión, por sentirme estafada y por ser tan ingenua. Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado y de lo que ha hecho, siempre había creído que Alistair me quería.

—¿Llamas a tu padre por su nombre?

Rosalie lo miró desconcertada.

—Alistair Stanley no es mi padre.

—No es tu padre… —repitió Emmet, intentando disimular la consternación que le había causado la noticia.

—Me dio su apellido al casarse con mi madre. ¡Es mi padrastro!

¡Su padrastro! Emmet no pudo reaccionar.

—Pensaba que era maravilloso —continuó Rosalie mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Cada vez que me daba una joya me decía cuánto me quería. ¡Pero su amor era tan falso como sus regalos! ¡Tan falso como él!

Emmet sabía que debía decir algo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Rosalie no era hija de Alistair Stanley! ¡No era sangre de su sangre!

En lugar de sentirse aliviado, estaba destrozado.

Por hacer algo, arrancó el coche. No habló hasta llegar al primer semáforo. Para entonces, había salido parcialmente de su parálisis, pero el sentimiento de culpa seguía aplastándolo.

—¿Qué dad tenías cuando tu madre se casó con Alistair Stanley?

—Ocho años.

—¿Y tu padre biológico?

—Nunca lo conocí. Era el jefe de mi madre. Estaba casado, por supuesto.

—¿Y nunca has intentado ponerte en contacto con él?

—No. Vive en Londres con su mujer y sus tres hijos.

—¿Tu madre es inglesa?

—Sí. Tuvo una vida muy difícil hasta que conoció a Alistair. Sus padres eran muy conservadores y no quisieron saber nada de ella cuando me tuvo a mí.

—¿Cómo conoció a Alistair? ¿Vino a pasar unas vacaciones a Australia?

—No. Nunca tuvimos dinero para ir de vacaciones. Mamá estaba trabajando de azafata en una empresa de organización de eventos, y coincidió con Alistair en una de ellas. Siempre decían que fue un caso de amor a primera vista. Alistair nos trajo a Forks y se casaron en cuestión de días. Es una lástima que haya resultado ser aún peor que mi padre verdadero.

—Estás mejor sin él —dijo Emmet. «Y sin un hombre como yo, también», pensó.

—No me cabe ninguna duda, te lo aseguro —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Pero qué hago con mi madre? Ella sigue con él. Sus joyas también deben de ser falsas. Seguro que Alistair nunca la ha querido. No era más que una rubia atractiva que le calentaba la cama y se ocupaba de la casa.

—Ningún hombre se casaría con una mujer con una hija si no estuviera enamorado, Rosalie —dijo Emmet, defendiendo a Alistair, a su pesar, para aliviar el dolor de Rosalie.

Además, creía decir la verdad. Había miles de rubias solteras y sin hijos, que podrían haber cumplido la función que Rosalie acababa de atribuir a su madre. Aun así, Alistair había elegido a la madre de Rosalie.

El semáforo cambió y Emmet puso el coche en marcha sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía.

—Es posible que las joyas sean falsas más por una cuestión económica que de falta de amor, Rosalie —comentó—. Por lo que he averiguado en el banco, Alistair siempre ha vivido por encima de sus posibilidades. Cada dólar que ganaba, de manera más o menos fraudulenta, era esencial para su economía. Eso no significa que no os quisiera a ti o a tu madre.

—Le era infiel —dijo Rosalie con voz trémula—. Igual que Royce me fue infiel a mí. Pero claro, Royce no me quería —concluyó con amargura, agachando la cabeza.

Emmet reconocía el camino por el que Rosalie se estaba adentrando. Un camino que avanzaba hacía un agujero de desesperación, donde sólo se encontraba el más absoluto cinismo. Sin pensárselo, giró el volante bruscamente y detuvo el coche en el arcén. Girándose hacia Rosalie, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y dijo con fiereza.

—Yo sí te amo.

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿De verdad o sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?

—Haría lo que fuera para que te sintieras mejor, pero no mentiría respecto a algo tan importante como esto. Te amo, Rosalie, y quiero que te cases conmigo.

—¡Casarme contigo! Pero si acabamos de conocernos.

Emmet bajó las manos, pero mantuvo a Rosalie atrapada con la mirada.

—Dentro de un mes nos conoceremos mucho mejor.

—Dentro de un mes… —repitió Rosalie con expresión confusa—. ¿Por qué dentro de un mes?

—Porque es lo que se tarda en conseguir una licencia de boda. Podemos firmar todos los formularios hoy mismo, antes de salir para Tailandia. ¿Bastará un mes para hacer lo que quieres hacer en el orfanato? Yo te ayudaré.

—Supongo… que sí —balbuceó Rosalie.

—Entonces, cuando pase un mes, volveré a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Rosalie lo miró con perplejidad.

—No sé qué decir —balbuceó una vez más.

—No hace falta que digas nada.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Emmet volvía a actuar como lo había hecho hasta el momento: arrastrándola a donde quería. En las demás ocasiones, había sido a su cama. En aquel momento, a su vida.

Y Rosalie sabía que no podía cometer más errores. Aquella mañana había descubierto hasta qué punto le habían hecho daño Royce y Alistair. Durante los últimos meses había huido de ese dolor, intentado convencerse de que lo había superado, de que había madurado y podía arreglárselas sola.

Pero descubrir que las joyas eran falsas le había hecho consciente de que seguía siendo extremadamente vulnerable. Quería haberse metido debajo de la cama y llorar durante un mes. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, se había visto obligada a contarle a Emmet la espantosa verdad.

Y por más que agradeciera que se mostrara tan comprensivo y que le hubiera hecho una declaración de amor, en aquel momento no podía tomar decisiones que afectaban al resto de su vida.

—Lo siento, Emmet, pero tengo que decirte una cosa.

—¿Sí?

—No creo que sea una buena idea que vengas conmigo a Bangkok. No me interrumpas, intenta entenderme. Necesito pasar un tiempo sola y pensar.

—¿En qué?

—En todo. Pero sobre todo en mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿Y cómo son esos sentimientos?

—No lo sé. No sé nada en este momento. Al pensar en cómo ha sido este fin de semana, tengo la sensación de que ha habido algo completamente irreal. Todo ha ido tan rápido…

—Entiendo…

—Lo lamento de verdad. Podemos mantenernos en contacto por teléfono e ir conociéndonos sin que el sexo se interponga en la relación.

A Emmet lo sacudió la intensidad de su decepción.

—¿Cuándo podré visitarte?

—No lo sé…

—¿Y respecto a la licencia de boda?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Emmet tragó saliva mientras pensaba que se lo tenía merecido. Jasper no sentiría ninguna pena por él. En cualquier caso, no podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así. Amaba a Rosalie, y estaba convencida de que también ella a él. Necesitaba creerlo, o la vida dejaría de tener sentido.

—No me hace ninguna gracia —dijo, entre dientes—. Pero haré lo que me pides.

—Gracias.

«No me des las gracias todavía», pensó Emmet, con la misma determinación con la que había buscado vengarse. «No pienso dejarte escapar, amor mío. ¡Ni lo sueñes!»


	8. Chapter 7

Miranda Lee – La venganza de un millonario – 1º Serie Tres maridos ricos

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 7**

Rosalie estaba sentada bajo un árbol, observando a los niños jugar al fútbol. Hacía un típico día de diciembre en Bangkok, caluroso y húmedo.

—¡Qué energía tienen los niños! Rosalie alzó la vista y vio a Julie, que la observaba desde unos metros de distancia con una amplia sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

Era inglesa, de una edad indeterminada, aunque cerca de los cincuenta. En Londres era enfermera. Había ido de voluntaria a Tailandia durante unas vacaciones, hacía quince años, y se había quedado.

Los nativos la consideraban un ángel.

—De haber tenido más dinero les habría comprado unas Kingías de verdad —dijo Rosalie—, pero decidí invertir el que tenía en cosas más esenciales.

Aunque Victoria había insistido en darle la generosa suma de cinco mil dólares por sus joyas, el orfanato tenía tantas carencias que el dinero no había dado mucho de sí. Los barracones necesitaban reparaciones urgentes.

—Has hecho maravillas —dijo Julie—. Me parece oír tu móvil. Te dejo para que puedas hablar con tu novio. Es hora de que vaya a preparar la comida.

Rosalie sacó el teléfono del bolso ansiando que fuera Emmet. Llamaba cada día, pero no era el único. Victoria lo hacía a menudo, y también su madre.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, preciosa.

—Emmet, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que seas tú y no mi madre —que la recriminaba constantemente por haber tomado la decisión de ir a perder el tiempo a Bangkok, según ella.

—Yo también —dijo él.

—No te rías de mí.

—¿Crees que sería capaz?

—Sí —dijo Rosalie riendo.

Habían desarrollado una maravillosa relación a lo largo de las semanas que habían transcurrido. Rosalie estaba encantada con la decisión de viajar sola y darse la oportunidad de conocer a Emmet mejor sin la distracción de la química sexual que había entre ellos. Seguía sintiéndose abatida cada vez que pensaba en su padrastro, y le costaba ocultar a su madre la información sobre las joyas, pero Emmet la había convencido de que no se lo dijera.

«¿Qué ganarías rompiéndole el corazón?», había dicho, mostrando una dulzura de carácter que Rosalie había encontrado muy enternecedora. Aunque fuera un hombre rico, no tenía nada que ver con Royce o con su corrupto padrastro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó Emmet—. ¿Pintar paredes?

—No. Hace demasiado calor. Estoy sentada bajo un árbol viendo jugar al fútbol a los niños. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—Poco más. También hace mucho calor donde me encuentro.

—No tanto como aquí. ¿Qué tal va la venta de casas?

—McCarthy Real Estate es un negocio floreciente a pesar de la caída del mercado inmobiliario. No sé qué les pasa a mis agentes para que sean tan eficaces. Quizá se deba a la nueva política de trabajo por la que no pueden trabajar más de treinta y cinco horas semanales. He reestructurado el departamento de ventas para que los casados sólo trabajen un día del fin de semana. Sea por lo que sea, las ventas este mes han sido extraordinarias. Tanto es así que mi asesor financiero me ha recomendado que haga una donación a una obra solidaria. Sé que no quieres mi dinero, pero se me ha ocurrido que a Julie no le iría mal una buena suma. Por lo que me has dicho, el orfanato necesita reformas. ¿Crees que un cuarto de millón sería bastante?

Rosalie contuvo el aliento.

—¿Un cuarto de millón?

—¿No es bastante? Está bien, eres una excelente negociadora. Digamos… medio millón. Jasper pondrá el otro cuarto. Tiene debilidad por las obras solidarias.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto. Nunca miento cuando hablo de dinero.

Rosalie se puso en pie de un salto.

—Tengo que ir a decírselo a Julie.

—No hace falta. Ya lo sabe.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Porque se lo he dicho yo mismo hace un rato.

Rosalie giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz de Emmet no le llegaba a través del teléfono, sino de algún lugar en la proximidad.

Caminaba hacia ella, con un pantalón claro y una camisa blanca.

—Todavía no ha pasado un mes —dijo ella.

—Lo sé.

Emmet llegó a su altura sin separar el teléfono de la oreja. Ella tampoco separó el suyo.

—Pero es que tenía que verte —dijo él, clavando la mirada en ella—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Había olvidado el impacto que la presencia física de Emmet le causaba, y el anhelo instantáneo que despertaba en ella mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

Rosalie asintió, consciente de que acabarían yendo a la cama juntos.

Emmet guardó el teléfono y le tendió la mano.

—Me gustaría conocer a los niños y que me enseñes el orfanato.

Emmet no confió en el éxito de su misión hasta que vio entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel a Rosalie, con un bonito vestido amarillo. El cabello suelto le caía sobre los hombros y llevaba la espalda casi desnuda. Tenía un precioso bronceado dorado y sus sensuales labios se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa.

—Siento no ir más elegante —se disculpó—, pero no tengo casi ropa.

—Estás preciosa.

—Y tú muy sexy —dijo Rosalie, dedicándole una mirada apreciativa.

Emmet sintió al instante que la sangre se le caldeaba en las venas y se preguntó si podría aguantar toda la cena sin tocarla.

Jasper había insistido en que no se precipitara y en que esperara el momento oportuno.

—Si las cosas salen bien, podréis pasar el resto de vuestra vida en la cama —le dijo en el aeropuerto—. Mantén la cabeza fría.

Pero mantenerse frío cuando sentía un calor interior devorarlo no era tan sencillo. Aun así, Jasper era muy sabio en lo relativo al sexo femenino, así que Emmet besó a Rosalie en la mejilla antes de conducirla al exterior para tomar un taxi.

Había elegido un restaurante romántico e íntimo, excelente, pero no ostentoso, que estaba situado en lo alto de la colina, con fuentes y mesas distribuidas por un frondoso jardín.

Les asignaron una mesa pequeña con una vela en el centro. El menú sólo incluía comida tailandesa, y lo vinos eran de procedencia australiana.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —dijo Rosalie cuando el camarero se fue con la comanda—. Me alegro de que no me hayas llevado a un restaurante de lujo. No estaría cómoda pagando tanto dinero.

Emmet lo sabía. En las semanas previas habían hablado en profundidad sobre el tema. Emmet se había enterado de que Rosalie no había viajado en primera clase, sino de mochilera, y que el único dinero con el que había contado procedía del finiquito que le había correspondido en Stanley Mortgages, donde, al contrario de lo que había sospechado, Rosalie no había trabajado en ningún departamento donde tuviera acceso a información privilegiada.

Cuando el dinero se acabó, tuvo que trabajar en Inglaterra para poder comprarse el billete a Asia. Su experiencia en Camboya y Tailandia, y la pobreza que había descubierto, había acabado por transformarla de princesa consentida en una mujer compasiva.

A Emmet le encantaba su nueva personalidad, pero confiaba en que no se volviera demasiado rígida.

—Gastar dinero en restaurantes no es un crimen, Rosalie —comentó—. Ni que me aloje en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Es una manera de contribuir a la economía local.

Rosalie lo miró con expresión pensativa.

—Tienes toda la razón. Corro el peligro de convertirme en una fanática. No hay nada peor que un pecador reformado —bromeó.

—Tú nunca has sido una pecadora, sólo has sido víctima de las circunstancias —dijo Emmet, recordando los consejos de Jasper.

«Ahora no puedes decirle la verdad», le había advertido. «Es demasiado tarde».

Edward, al que había consultado a su vuelta de la luna de miel, había estado de acuerdo. Sólo le faltaba avisar a su madre, pero lo haría cuando fuera necesario. Si es que ese momento llegaba.

Emmet había llegado a odiar la palabra «si».

Le causaba insomnio: «Si hubieras sabido desde el principio que no era hija de Stanley». «Si no te hubieras obcecado con vengarte»…

Rosalie lo devolvió al presente al posar la mano sobre la de él.

—¿En qué estás pensando con esa expresión de tristeza? —le preguntó.

Emmet tuvo la tentación de contarle la verdad, pero no lo hizo.

—En los niños del orfanato. Tienes razón: no tienen nada.

—Pero pronto, gracias a ti, las cosas van a cambiar —dijo Rosalie con una espléndida sonrisa.

El camarero se acercó con el vino. En cuanto se fue, Rosalie lo probó.

—Mmmm. ¡Está delicioso! No había tomado vino desde… nuestro fin de semana.

—Parece que fue hace años.

—¿Verdad?

Emmet decidió no esperar más. Con el corazón acelerado, sacó la sortija del bolsillo. Rosalie supo que lo iba a suceder en cuanto vio la caja.

—No es falso —dijo él, abriéndola y mostrándole la joya—. Es una esmeralda colombiana y diamantes de Kimberley. Cuesta doscientos mil dólares.

Rosalie contempló la preciosa sortija. Luego alzó la mirada.

—No pretendo comprar tu amor porque sé que es imposible —continuó él—, y, pase lo que pase, es para ti como muestra de mi amor —sacó la sortija de la caja y, deslizándose del asiento se puso de rodillas junto a Rosalie—. ¿Me harás el honor de casarte conmigo, amor mío?

Sin decir palabra, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, Rosalie la tomó, se la puso y a continuación sujetó el rostro de Emmet para besarlo con toda la emoción que la embargaba.

Él la miró con el rostro iluminado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

—Sí —dijo ella.

El camarero, que había visto la escena y la había contado a todo el mundo, les anunció que el encargado los invitaba a la cena.

Para cuando dejaron el local, Rosalie sentía que flotaba.

—He olvidado decirte que te amo —dijo en el taxi hacia el hotel, acurrucándose contra Emmet.

—¿Te importa demostrármelo? —susurró él.

—En absoluto.

—Te amo —dijo de nuevo, ya en la cama, cuando yacían el uno en brazos del otro.

—¿Lo bastante como para acceder a casarte conmigo antes de Navidades?

Rosalie se incorporó sobre un codo.

—Pero si sólo faltan tres semanas. Tardaríamos más en conseguir la licencia.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que el dinero abre muchas puertas.

—Me encantaría estar casada antes de Navidad —dijo ella, pensativa, consciente de que, una vez tomada la decisión, tampoco quería esperar.

—¿Eso es un «sí»?

—Sí —dijo ella, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te deja poco tiempo para los preparativos —dijo él, acariciándole el cabello.

—No lo voy a necesitar.

—Eres una mujer excepcional.

—Tengo que ser para haber encontrado un hombre como tú.

Emmet trató de ignorar el monstruo de la culpabilidad, que amenazaba con embestirlo una vez más.

—Te amo —musitó.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con un suspiro de felicidad.

CONTINUARA….

Nº Paginas 7—8


	9. Final

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capitulo 8**

—Estas preciosa.

—Tú también —dijo Rosalie.

—Nunca me pongo nada amarillo —dijo Victoria, mirándose en el espejo—, pero mamá me ha dicho que era el color que querías. Y la verdad es que no me queda mal. Aunque eso no significa que te vaya a hacer sombra —añadió, sonriendo a la imagen de Rosalie en el espejo—. Estás espectacular.

Rosalie tenía que admitir que el vestido marfil que había comprado en Bangkok le favorecía. Era sencillo, pero elegante, ceñido hasta la cintura y acabado en una falda hasta los pies que descendía con un delicado vuelo.

No había querido tener el tipo de boda que Alistair le habría organizado de haberse casado con Royce. Así que la ceremonia se iba a celebrar en casa de Victoria y con la presencia de un grupo de amigos. En el cabello llevaba también un sencillo adorno, muy distinto al velo con tiara de diamantes que su madre habría elegido.

Pensar en su madre le encogió el corazón. Sabía que aquél era el día de su boda. Rosalie le había informado de los acontecimientos y le había mantenido al día. Su madre había desaprobado de la precipitación con la que estaban organizando la boda, pero se había relajado al saber que su futuro marido era rico. Inicialmente, había dicho que acudiría a la boda, pero Alistair le había obligado a cambiar de idea por temor a ser localizado por las autoridades australianas a través de ella.

Rosalie se había tenido que limitar a enviar por correo electrónico algunas fotografías de la boda de Bella para que su madre conociera, al menos físicamente, a su futuro yerno. Desde entonces no había recibido ni mensajes, ni una llamada de teléfono. Y la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

—¿Estás pensando en tu madre? —preguntó Victoria, intuitiva.

—Pensaba que al menos llamaría —dijo Rosalie, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! —le advirtió Victoria—. No tenemos tiempo para retocarte.

Llamaron a la puerta y el padre de Victoria preguntó desde el otro lado si podía pasar. Rosalie pestañeó con fuerza para dominar las lágrimas.

—¡Vaya, vaya, estáis preciosas! —dijo él al entrar.

—Menos mal —dijo Victoria—. Llevamos todo el día preparándonos.

No mentía. Había ido al centro de belleza a las ocho de la mañana. Victoria había regalado a Rosalie un vale por el mejor tratamiento que ofrecían, y Rosalie no se había sentido capaz de rechazarlo. La experiencia había sido maravillosa, especialmente el masaje, y le había dado tiempo para reflexionar sobre la vida que llevaría como esposa de Emmet.

—Si quieres continuar con tu trabajo solidario —le había dicho él durante el vuelo desde Bangkok—, deberías trabajar conmigo. Serías una vendedora magnifica. Así ganarías dinero y podrías invertirlo en lo que quisieras.

A Rosalie le había parecido una buena idea, y al salir del salón de belleza, decidió comprar un par de trajes de chaqueta para su nuevo empleo.

—Mi mujer piensa que deberías retrasarte un poco para hacerte esperar —dijo el señor Sutherland, mirando el reloj—, pero el novio está muy nervioso. No sé si tanto o más que el padrino.

Rosalie sonrió. Desde que habían vuelto a Forks había llegado a conocer bien a Jasper. También a Edward. Los dos amigos habían echado una moneda al aire para ver cuál de ellos tendría el privilegio de actuar de padrino, y Jasper había ganado. O perdido, según como se viera.

Jasper opinaba que las bodas sacaban lo peor de él, especialmente malos recuerdos de las bodas de su padre. Edward se había reído y le había dicho que no eran más que excusas y que ya era hora de que madurara.

Edward era el más pragmático de los tres; Jasper el sensible. Y Emmet, el misterioso.

Rosalie se sorprendió a sí misma al pensar en Emmet en esos términos. ¿Por qué «misterioso» si entre ellos no había secretos? Emmet siempre había sido sincero con ella, e incluso le había hablado del suicidio de su padre.

—Vámonos, chicas —dijo el señor Sutherland.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y tomó el ramo de flores.

—Muchísimas gracias por llevarme al altar, señor Sutherland.

—Es un placer, querida. Siempre ha sido un gusto tenerte cerca. Emmet es un hombre muy afortunado.

—Y Rosie también —dijo Victoria, adelantándose a ellos—. Mucho cuidado al bajar las escaleras. No queremos un accidente de última hora.

La escalera era ancha y señorial, y acababa en un gran vestíbulo, desde el que se accedía a un salón formal donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. Para la ocasión, habían instalado tres filas de sillas con un pasillo en medio sobre el que habían dispuesto una alfombra roja. Al fondo habían situado un atril para el juez de paz.

Las sillas estaban ocupadas y desde el salón llegaba el rumor de voces. Se detuvieron en la puerta.

—No estés nerviosa —el señor Sutherland dio una palmadita en la mano de Rosalie—. Sonríe y mira hacia adelante.

No fue tan sencillo evitar dirigir una mirada a un lado y a otro, especialmente porque Victoria, que avanzaba delante de ella, le bloqueaba la vista de frente. Primero, reconoció a varios de los directores de Emmet, luego a los vecinos de los Sutherland, que a menudo se habían ocupado de Victoria y de ella cuando eran niñas y los Sutherland tenían que salir, luego vio a Edward y a Bella, al novio de Victoria, a la señora Sutherland.

Al ver a la madre de Emmet, la sonrisa murió en sus labios. No parecía ni la mitad de contenta que la semana anterior, cuando la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, mostrándose entusiasmada con la noticia de la boda. En aquel momento, por contraste, su rostro reflejaba una tensión que le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Afortunadamente, habían llegado al final del pasillo y, cuando Victoria se desplazó hacia un lado, Rosalie tuvo ante sí al hombre con el que iba a casarse.

En el rostro de Emmet no había un ápice de tensión; sólo amor. Y la sonrisa de Rosalie se contagió de su felicidad.

Desde ese instante, Rosalie sólo tuvo ojos para él, hasta que la ceremonia concluyó y Emmet se inclinó para besarla. Por eso no oyó que la puerta principal se abría bruscamente, ni los precipitados pasos resonando sobre el mármol del vestíbulo. No imaginó que su madre los observaba desde la puerta del salón con expresión horrorizada.

Fue Emmet el que pareció intuir que algo no iba bien, pues separó sus labios de los de ella, y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Una ojeada bastó para que se reconocieran mutuamente.

—Llego demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? —dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de él.

Emmet se quedó sin habla. Estaba aterrorizado.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Rosalie, entusiasmada—. ¡Has venido!

Su madre continuó mirando a Emmet con ojos de hielo.

—No tiene ni idea, ¿verdad?

Rosalie alzó la mirada hacia Emmet con expresión inquisitiva.

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

—Pobrecita mía —dijo su madre avanzando hacia ellos—. Crees que te ama de verdad.

Entre los invitados se alzó un murmullo. Rosalie asió la mano de Emmet.

—Claro que Emmet me ama.

—Cuéntale la verdad —dijo su madre, dirigiéndose a él.

—La verdad es que la amo —dijo Emmet, tensándose ante la que iba a ser la batalla más importante de su vida—. Rosalie es la mujer que nunca pensé encontrar.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó ella, iracunda—. Me di cuenta de que eras tú en cuanto te vi en la fotografía, pero necesitaba venir a confirmarlo en persona. Alistair pensaba que era imposible, pero yo nunca he olvidado tus ojos, o el odio que irradiabas aquel día. Si no llego a detenerte, habrías matado a Alistair.

Rosalie miró a Emmet, alarmada.

—¿De qué está hablando mi madre? —le preguntó.

—De venganza —dijo ella sin dejar hablar a Emmet—. Tu nuevo marido consideraba a Alistair responsable del suicidio de su padre, y juró que se vengaría arrebatándole todo aquello que apreciara. Tú misma me dijiste que había comprado la casa de Belleview Hill.

—Pero ya la he vendido —intervino Emmet.

—Sólo cuando has conseguido un bien todavía más valioso. Tú no eres el amor de su vida, querida hija mía. Eres su venganza.

Rosalie no era la única que miraba a su madre con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Pregúntaselo! ¡Dile que te lo cuente! Si es cierto que te ama, no debería temer a la verdad. Rosalie alzó una vez más la mirada hacia él.

—¿Emmet?

—No es culpa suya.

Los presentes miraron al hombre que acababa de hablar.

—Quería decirte la verdad desde el principio —añadió Jasper, acercándose a ellos y tomando las manos de Rosalie—, pero yo le disuadí diciéndole que no debía correr ese riesgo. Sólo Edward, su madre y yo conocíamos la historia. Nunca pensé que la tuya lo recordara, querida Rosalie. Tienes que creer a Emmet. Su amor es sincero.

A Emmet le emocionó el galante gesto de Jasper, pero no estaba dispuesto a que su amigo asumiera la responsabilidad de sus errores. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—Gracias, Jasper —dijo, dándole un apretón en un hombro—, pero Rosalie merece saberlo todo —se volvió hacia ella para que pudiera ver en sus ojos que no le mentía—. Inicialmente me planteé vengarme a través de ti. Estaba furioso porque Alistair había escapado de la justicia y había huido. Comprar su casa no me había hecho sentir ninguna satisfacción. Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que eras su hija…

Rosalie escrutaba su rostro mientras Emmet confesaba aquello turbios detalles.

—A Jasper le indignó mi comportamiento y la noche que fuimos al Neptuno me amenazó con contarte la verdad, pero conseguí que me prometiera que no lo haría. Me costó hacerlo, pero le convencí de que, si hablaba, te rompería el corazón, y eso era lo último que yo quería. Porque ya entonces, amor mío, me estaba enamorando de ti.

Rosalie recordaba aquella noche muy bien, y las falsas conclusiones que había sacado del comportamiento de Jasper. No era él el malvado en aquella ocasión, sino el hombre al que amaba y con el que acababa de casarse. Emmet, quien la había seducido por venganza en la cama de su propia madre.

Y si todo ello debería haberle espantado, ¿por qué se sentía tan tranquila?

—Sé que lo que hice fue imperdonable —continuó Emmet. Y en sus ojos Rosalie atisbo la tristeza que había visto reflejada en otras ocasiones—. Ni siquiera sé si he podido perdonarme a mí mismo. Pero te amo, Rosalie, con un sentimiento tan profundo, que supera cualquier deseo de venganza. Y te aseguro que tiene que ser un amor muy profundo, ya que ese deseo de venganza ha sido el motor de mi vida durante dieciséis años. Pero entonces apareciste tú, y pronto olvidé que quería vengarme, porque te quería sólo a ti.

Rosalie sintió que el corazón se le encogía ante la dulce emoción expresada por Emmet con voz temblorosa. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero era comprensible. De haber estado en su lugar, ella habría actuado de la misma manera. El rostro de Emmet reflejaba la única verdad en aquel momento: la amaba. Todo lo demás pertenecía al pasado. Todo lo demás era irrelevante.

—Te amo —insistió él—. Y no sabes cuánto siento mi comportamiento. De hecho, si desde hoy no quieres saber nada de mí, lo comprenderé —añadió con un suspiro—. Estoy seguro de que podríamos anular la boda, si eso es lo que deseas.

En la habitación se produjo un profundo silencio. Todos los presentes esperaron la respuesta de Rosalie conteniendo la respiración.

—Yo también siento que no me lo pudieras contar antes, porque me da exactamente cuál sea la causa original de que estemos juntos. Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

—¡Acaso estás ciega! —exclamó su madre.

—¡Ya has dicho bastante! —dijo Rosalie, mirándola con severidad—. Tú has permanecido junto a un hombre que ha hecho cosas mucho peores que mi Emmet. No pienso admitir que digas ni una sola palabra más en contra de mi marido. Nos queremos, y eso es todo lo que importa aquí y ahora.

—Exactamente —se oyó gritar a una voz femenina.

Se trataba de Bella, quien se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir.

Rosalie pensó que le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Todos los demás la imitaron. Incluso su madre, que pareció sentirse afectada por las palabras de Rosalie.

—¿Te importaría que te besara de nuevo? —susurró Emmet.

No necesitó respuesta. Cerrando los ojos, posó sus labios sobre los de ella y olvidó cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el amor que sentía por Rosalie.

Y como ella bien había dicho, eso era lo único que importaba.

**Fin**

**Lo siento, la historia no tiene epilogo, porque continua ahora con la historia de Edward- Bella.**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Luna de Miel de un Millonario**

**Argumento:**

_Edward Masen sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Bella era la mujer perfecta para sus planes. Tímida y sin experiencia, rápidamente se había dejado seducir por el peligroso encanto del magnate de la industria publicitaria de Forks. Se casó estando embarazada. Nada más acabar la luna de miel Bella perdió al niño y además se le cayó la venda de los ojos: estaba atrapada en un matrimonio de conveniencia. Y Edward esperaba que concibiera pronto otro hijo. Debería haber pedido el divorcio, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la incómoda verdad: se había enamorado de su despiadado marido._

_Tercera parte y final de Serie Tres Maridos Ricos.-_


End file.
